The mess
by Gii3
Summary: Si él la ama a ella y ella está loca por él ¿Entonces exactamente cuál es su problema? ¿Acaso son las bromas estúpidas, El supuesto odio, La competición continua o simplemente su obstinación lo que los separa? SM/RW Traducción de AdFinemAdInfinitum
1. Chapter 1

DESCLAIMER: Este fic es una traducción de AdFinemAdInfinitum. _Nada _es mío.

Nota de la autora original: Hola, soy Sarah y soy la autora original de esta historia, no soy lo que se dice muy fluida en el español (en realidad apenas puedo decir algunas palabras) así que esto no podría ser posible sin la iniciativa y arduo trabajo y la genial Gii3. Así que honestamente espero que disfruten mucho de este fiction y muchísimas gracias a Gii3.

**The Mess**

Capitulo 1: Mantener un secreto, en secreto.

Si, La amo. ¿Y qué? Mientras no me ponga todo sonriente o me empiece a reír como tonto cuando este cerca de ella, ¿Qué importa?

Ella nunca lo sabrá, y yo nunca tendré que explicar ni pedir perdón a nadie. Y ¿Saben por qué? Simple, porque, cueste lo que cueste, no le pienso decir ni a un alma sobre esto. Y si no me creen, se equivocan.

Si hay algo acerca de mí de lo que estoy realmente orgulloso -Exceptuando claro mi belleza sobrenatural, mis hermosas facciones, mi gran desempeño en Quidditch y mi extremadamente ilimitada astucia- es mi grandiosa habilidad para mantener mis secretos, bueno… en secreto.

Por tanto, lo crean o no, nadie sabe de mis sentimientos hacia esa chica. ¡Hurra! Nadie sospecha de mí. Los demás Slytherins me alaban por mi excelente gusto para las chicas. Si tan solo supieran… Pero no saben nada.

Y ella… Ciertamente, no tiene ni idea. Ahora bien, ¿Qué tipo de mago que se respeta sería yo si dijera algo tan ridículo en voz alta, especialmente a ella? Solo pregunto.

Y seguramente se estarán preguntando, qué tipo de mago respetable soy exactamente. Para serles honestos, soy del tipo desafortunado. Ahora, sé que un hombre adulto no debería culpar a la suerte, pero si solo me oyeran entenderían que yo tengo una buena razón.

Lo que digo es, están todos eso tipejos suertudos sueltos por ahí, que van, invitan a la chica que le gusta a salir, ella acepta y terminan en Honeydukes besuqueándose como posesos.

Y están los de mi tipo. Los jodidos, los que se levantan una mañana, miran alrededor en el comedor y ubican a la única chica que le odia tanto como para tirarle un bol de puré de patatas en la cara –con un traje recién comprado- justo después del 'Yule ball' y deciden que están enamorados. Y así como si nada, van de pensar que tan estúpida se ve con saliva de cocodrilo en su cabello –Ok, tal vez si merecía ese ataque de puré después de todo…- a notar lo linda que se ve cuando sonríe.

Porque ella es bastante bonita. Créanme, Tengo un excelente gusto para las chicas, jamás me enamoraría de algo menos que su largo, rizado y castaño cabello y su perfectamente curvo y pequeño cuerpo. Sobre sus ojos no voy a hablar. No. De ninguna manera. Me he ridiculizado ya lo suficiente diciendo todo eso, pero no voy a hablar de sus ojos. Ni loco.

Si quieren oír acerca de sus ojos maravillosamente formados, azules como el océano que hacen que quieras saltar de la torre de astronomía, tendrán que preguntarle a alguien más.

Así que, aquí estoy de nuevo, mirándola durante clases. ¿A quién le importa si mi poción fertilizadora esta casi hirviendo y todavía no le he agregado as ranas? A mí no, eso seguro.

Pero no crean que después de todo lo que he dicho la voy a estar tratando mejor. Seguimos siendo enemigos, Simplemente me gusta. Eso no significa nada. No cambia nada. Voy a seguir siendo áspero y molestoso con ella. No soy del tipo sentimental, créanme.

Y toda esa tontería de esas cosas se nota en la mirada… No me lo creo. Yo ella no le voy a decir nada, y tampoco mi mirada si a eso vamos. ¿Entendido?

-¡Eh, Malfoy! Todos sabemos que eres pésimo en pociones, pero ¿Podrías al menos hacer un pequeño esfuerzo de mantener tu lodo hirviente alejado de nosotros?- dijo un voz muy conocida para mi, desde el asiento de al frente. No, no voy a comentar acerca de lo melodiosa que es su voz, incluso cuando me grita. Bajo ningún concepto.  
-Oh, lo siento tanto Weasley, no era mi intención mezclar mi lodo con el tuyo- Hice una pausa a propósito- Y _yo _no me refería a tu poción- aclaré sarcásticamente. Como ya dije anteriormente, solo porque ella me guste eso no significa que la dejaré ganar.  
-Cállate, tu –tu…- dejó la frase incompleta.  
-Oh, no te apresures por mí, Weasley. Toma todo el tiempo que necesites, estoy seguro que _eventualmente _encontraras el insulto apropiado- sonreí mi sonrisa satisfecha, algo por lo que soy muy famoso. Pero ésta estaba supuesta a desaparecer de mi boca antes de lo esperado. La insufrible chica que rondaba los corredores de Hogwarts con el nombre de Rose Weasley debió de haber visto al Profesor Curtling unos segundos antes que yo. Que le condenen a ella y sus ojos.  
-Señor Malfoy, diez puntos de Slytherin y tiene una detención esta noche- intenté protestar. Hice el esfuerzo de decir que había sido ella quien había empezado todo, pero fue inútil. Tan inútil como haberme enamorado de ella ahora que lo pienso.  
-Bien hecho, Weasel- mascullé mientras me apresuraba a salir del aula sin mirar atrás.

Sentía el enojo crecer en mí, porque había sido todo su culpa. Otra detención no era algo que necesitara en el momento. Claro, si voy a tener una ella también va a tener su parte justa del castigo, pensé.

-Eh, Matt- Salude a mi castaño amigo con una palmada en la espalda.  
-¡Scorpius! ¿Qué tal?- Dijo apartando mi mano con indignación. ¿Acaso tengo que preguntar por qué este chico es mi amigo? No, no lo creo…  
-Tengo un plan- Dije eufórico.  
-Suéltalo.- El chico sonríe sarcásticamente como solo él puede. Ok, yo también puedo, y Al supongo, Oh y James y Fred claro… Bueno, mucha gente puede pero él lo hace mejor. De eso estoy seguro.  
-Estoy planeando una gran broma para esta noche, ¿Te apuntas?- pregunté. Como si él pudiera resistirse…  
-Genial. Vamos a decirle a Al, James y Fred.- Dice Matt mientras comienza su camino hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.  
-Ehh, en realidad, Creo que sería mejor que los dejáramos fuera esta vez- dije entre dientes. Si, adivinaron, mis mejores amigos son dos Potters, un Weasley y un Jordan. ¿Felices?  
-¿Por qué?- dijo el chico y cruzó sus brazos. Sabía muy bien lo que él quería decir. Nunca era tan divertido hacer bromas solamente con la mitad del equipo.  
-Es que quiero hacerle una broma a Weasley, porque logró conseguirme una detención para esta noche- le expliqué rápidamente.  
-Hombre… pensé que no le hacíamos bromas a la familia- objetó Matt. Lo sé, pero ella no es mi familia… digo, eso sería demasiado repulsivo, No es como si fuera a pasar a ser más que solo un pensamiento… ¿Lo entienden cierto?  
-Ella es familia de James, Al y Fred y ellos no van a participar de la broma- señalé con simpleza. El asintió. Como si tuviera alguna opción.  
-Entonces ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estas pensando? ¿Es lo suficientemente ruin?- Preguntó con interés y yo claro estaba feliz de contarle todo.  
-Voy a hacer que esa sabelotodo coma polvo amigo- siseé.  
-Puedo sentir los gritos de auxilio.- Matt fingió temblar. Yo estaba a punto de explicarle mi nuevo plan cuando…  
-¡Hola a todos!- susurro una voz seriamente picara por detrás de nosotros. James, obviamente. Solo él puede ser tan maligno incluso con sus amigos.  
-James, ya basta- musitó mi media naranja Al. Ok, solo bromeo. Es solo que él es el único con el que siempre estoy de acuerdo.

Y supongo que ahora es el mejor momento para explicarme. Sí, Soy amigo con la mitad de la familia Weasley, y aun así sigo siendo su enemigo. Por si se lo preguntaban. Primero ella es la única que representa una amenaza para mí en las tareas. I odio los que me desafían en mis estudios. Lo que quiero decir es, Con James pelear por la Snitch es una cosa pero intentar sobrepasar a Weasley en pociones –especialmente cuando ella se pone frente a mi- es otra. Además, también esta ese pequeño incidente en nuestro primer año, cuando yo accidentalmente pisé el escalón falso empujándola hacia abajo conmigo. ¡No, en serio no fue a propósito! No como aquella vez en la que pretendí que me sentía mareado y la moje completa de tinta, o aquella vez que supuestamente perdí el control de mi escoba y aterrice sobre ella, o cuando yo… bueno, mejor me callo ya… ¿Ya entienden mi punto, cierto? Así que somos rivales y ambos somos bastante buenos en lo que hacemos y vivieron felices por siempre solo que… tenía yo que venir y enamorarme de ella.

-¿Dónde está Freddy?- Continúo Al, hablándome a mi claro. Nadie más podría entender el significado de aquella frase tan complicada.  
-Ni idea. No lo he visto desde el desayuno- ya sabes, cuando estaba semi-espiando a tu hermosa y completamente molestosa prima… jajaja, ya claro, como si alguna vez fuera a decir tal cosa.  
-Dándose el lote con Amber de nuevo… ese mocoso.- Pensó James en voz alta.  
-No, James, eso es lo que tu estarías haciendo- Dijo su hermano con tono aburrido y todos nos reímos.  
-Aaaaal… Yo nunca saldría con una come-libros como ella- protestó James con la actitud de un niño de tres años. Y si, para que lo sepan, es mayor que yo, me crean o no.  
-Si Amber es una come-libros entonces ¿Qué es exactamente tu prima, eh?- Matt sonrió con suficiencia. ¡Ese es mi amigo! Pensé. Porque realmente quería decir yo mismo eso pero entonces parecería como si me importara y… de ninguna manera.  
-Rosie es un genio, amigo- Al rio suavemente. Oh, ya déjalo hombre. Digo, si que lo es, pero ¿es completamente necesario presumirlo tanto?  
-Ohohohoho, Albus no digas tal cosa frente a nuestro queridísimo Scorp. Su orgullo ya está de por si desinflado porque ella le venció en los O.W.L.s el año pasado no era necesario presionarlo más.- ¿Había mencionado que James puede ser bastante molesto a veces? Pues lo es y ya está empezando a molestarme. Quinto no fue mi mejor año, ¿De acuerdo? Además, ella solo obtuvo una O más que yo.  
-Gracias, James- Le dije ácidamente.  
-Ni lo menciones, hijo- Replicó obviamente satisfecho con mi reacción. Este es un hábito suyo, el de llamarnos a mí y a Matt sus hijos. Fred es la madre y Al el Tío. El ha jugado este jueguito desde mi primer año y el segundo suyo.

Cada vez que le pregunto por qué, el me dice que yo parecía un huérfano –lo que no soy- en aquel primer día en el Expreso de Hogwarts y ellos –Fred y el mismo- tuvieron la idea de adoptarme. Matt vino poco después, fue adoptado también y Al… Bueno, de acuerdo con la lógica de James él nunca va a dejar de ser el chico serio y moderado que era así que simplemente lo llamamos Tío, lo que, nuevamente de acuerdo con James, es lo suficientemente sano para nuestra reputación.

Ahora bien, si no entendieron nada no importa. Yo nunca lo entendí tampoco.

-Así que, oí que te conseguiste una detención hoy, Scorp.- Sugirió Al. Bien, ahora James sabe…  
-¡Vaya! ¿Otra, hijo? Oh, ven acá, dale a papa un abrazo. ¡Me enorgulleces!- James abrió sus brazos enormemente pero yo no respondí a su llamado. Nunca lo hacía. Por suerte, Fred escogió ese momento para llegar y la atención de mi _papa _se desvió hacia él. -¡Oh! Hay viene mama.- todos sonreímos abiertamente. Obviamente Fred era el menos beneficiado de este juego de la familia, el estaba en el séptimo año junto con James por lo que tuvo que ser la madre. Pero a él no le importaba… tanto.  
-¡Eh, James! Te dicho ya un millón de veces que yo soy el papa y tú la mama.- dijo siguiendo el juego.  
-¿Por qué?- protesto el chico de séptimo año de cabellos negros.  
-Porque tú eres el más emotivo- explicó el otro con simpleza. Y tenía un buen punto.  
-Eso no importa ahora. ¿Dónde has estado?- pregunté demasiado aburrido con todo el jueguito este.  
-Solo hablaba con Rosie.- dijo sin más. Grrr, como quisiera poder matarlo ahora mismo. Para mi es trabajo de un día conseguir un simple, 'piérdete' de su boca y el ha estado hablando con ella. Jajaja, esta tan divertido como todos ellos pueden jugar conmigo.  
-¿Y? ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Al. ¿Qué paso de qué? ¿Por qué yo no sé nada de esto? Oh cierto, porque nunca pregunto nada sobre ella y actuó como si no me importara. Aja, seguro es por eso.  
-¿Qué esperabas tío Al? Ella dijo que sí- ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿Sí a qué? ¿A quién? Merlín, como odio esto. Inhala, exhala…  
-Claro que si. Ahora danos los detalles. ¿Acaso tenemos que matar al tipo?- James interrumpió y Matt y yo intercambiamos miradas perdidas. ¿Detalles? de acuerdo, ¿A quién hay que matar?  
-No hay mucho que decir. Me temo que el sujeto se quedara vivo por ahora.- Bien. Bien. No para mí claro… ¡no! Sino para el sujeto que acaba de salvarse de la muerte por unos pelos. Pero, un segundo, ¿Qué incluye exactamente 'no mucho'? porque estoy casi seguro que su 'no mucho' es algo más que el mío.

Joder, realmente odio esto. Inhala, exhala… esa condenada de Rose Weasley, ¡Por Merlín! Rose Weasley…

xXxXxXx

Y eso es todo por hoy. Me dicen que les pareció, y que sepan que sus reviews en este caso harán contenta a dos personas, a mí y a la autora original.

Besos y abrazos de chocolate.

Gii3.~


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:  
Aquella cosas… Que nunca diré**

Así que estoy loca por él. ¿Y eso qué? No es como si él fuera a darme una oportunidad. Especialmente después de aquel incidente con la saliva de cocodrilo en quinto. Si! No pregunten… El definitivamente merecía ese puré de papa en su cara.

Y que poca mi suerte, y francamente la de toda la población femenina de la escuela, que incluso después de que su rubia cabellera y su traje negro se arruinaran, todavía se veía increíble.

Ahora, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo lo logra. El anda por el mundo siendo tan arrogante y molestoso como solo él puede y aun así consigue, a) A las chicas mas lindas, b) Los mejores amigos (My estúpido primo) c) La mejor habilidad para el Quidditch que es lo que más duele, d) Las mejores notas de la escuela.

Bueno, claro, sí conseguí una O más que el año pasado en los O.W.L.s, ¿Pero y eso qué? El es mejor que yo en muchas formas. Digo, Yo solo soy una come-libros con el cabello tan alborotado que parece un arbusto –Su descripción, segundo año- y ojos que tiene el azul más común.

Mientras que el, hmmm, Supongo que podría llamarlo… bueno, esperen, ¿Qué es lo que la mayoría de las mujeres le llaman? ¡Ah sí! 'Wow!'

Sí gente, eso es exactamente lo que sale de sus cerebros limitados cuando se encuentran con su alta y fuerte estructura y su perfecto cabello rubio. Ahora bien sobre sus ojos, No voy a hablar. No. Ni una palabra. Ya he tenido suficiente con todo el mundo describiendo lo emocionales y lo astutos y bellos que son sus grises ojos.

Oigan bien, chicas –ok, no puedo evitarlo, tengo que hablar de ellos- sus ojos no son astutos ni emocionales. Ok, puede que si sean bellos pero los otros dos… ¡No! Sus ojos simplemente son dos piscinas comunes y grises que hacen que quieras ahogarte y desaparecer.

¿Y saben por qué? Eso es muy simple. Porque en cuanto los ves sabes que no hay nada más agradable, relajado y cálidos. Así que mejor te vas, tú, con tus lozanos ojos azules.

Y, ahora mi reputación de una chica sosegada y seria acaba de desaparecer también. Pero no gente, no soy tan estúpida y entusiasta y emocional todo el tiempo. Solo cuando hablo sobre él.

Así que eso es exactamente la razón por la que, bueno, no le hablo. Porque, imaginen que empiece a comportarte toda amigable y eso y no conseguir más que un 'eres un inútil mestiza'. De ninguna manera. Yo ya he aceptado esto. Así que esas coas… nunca las diré en voz alta. Nunca. Ni en un millón de años. Ni siquiera en mi lecho de muerte.

Y de todas formas es mejor así. La indiferencia y el odio son bastante cómodos para que lo sepan. Nadie sospecha nada de nada y yo consigo mantener mi reputación y me eterna competencia con él. Es un buen trato, ¿Cierto?

Al menos uno adecuado.

Ok, en realidad no es bueno, pero es lo único que puedo manejar. Además, ahora tengo novio.

Si, si oyeron correctamente, tengo novio, David Flint, séptimo año, Ravenclaw, cazador _y _un chico asombroso. Y seguro se preguntan qué rayos vio él en mí. Bueno, yo no soy tan fea como Malfoy afirma. ¡No lo soy! Ok puede que no sea la chica más bonita, pero estoy lo que se dice bien. Cosa que David, obviamente, debió haber notado porque me invitó a Salir, después de haberme besado una o dos veces claro, solo para impulsar sus palabras supongo. Hehehehe, El es muy bueno besando también, si me permiten agregar.

Se, lo que ustedes deban estar diciendo de mi. Que no soy más que una hipócrita, porque me gusta uno pero estoy saliendo con el otro, pero como ya dije antes, el hecho de que me gustes Scorpius Malfoy solo tiene que ver con mi mentalidad, nada más. No con mi actitud con él, no con mis notas, no con nuestra competencia y menos con mis relaciones.

Además, es claro que fue su culpa.

Yo estaba de muy buen humor al empezar el día. Estaba feliz de ir a pociones y sentarme frente a él, imaginado que él podría, tal vez, estar mirándome. Lo sé, lo sé, sigo soñando… Pero estaba todo bien. Hasta que hice un comentario tonto y él se volvió todo loco conmigo, me llamo sangre-sucia y todo eso. Está claro que el merecía esa detención que se consiguió.

Así que yo estaba bastante furiosa mientras caminaba hacia mi sala común, cuando apareció David. Y, el muy maldito, sí que sabe cómo hacerme sentir mejor. En cuestión de segundos ya estaba yo sonriendo y riendo. Así que nos besamos. Y me gustó. Asi que ahora estamos juntos. ¡Toma ahí, Malfoy! Eso claro si a él le importara, y este no es el caso.

-Rooooosie- Oh por Merlín, aquí viene Hugo.

-Hola querido hermano- Siseo, oh no creas que no sé porque viniste aquí, pequeño.

-Rosie, ¿Es cierto que estas saliendo con ese tonto de Ravenclaw Flint?- ¡Ey, Ey, Ey! Que él no es un tonto. Malfoy es un tonto. ¡David no!

-¿Y que si la respuesta es si?- Puedo ser bastante intimidante cuando me lo propongo, déjeme decirles. Si, eso es Hugo, no te acerques mucho.

-¿Por qué, Rosie?- pregunta mucho más calmado que antes.

-Porque me gusta- Ok, mentí un poco. Pero ¿Quién no miente alguna vez? Es por el bien de todos. ¡Lo es! En serio, digo, ¿Quién se sentiría mejor si supieran que es Malfoy quien me gusta? Ok, James Tal vez. Pero a _él_ nada le molesta de todas formas.

-Oh. Pero Rosie…- te quedaste sin habla ¿no hermanito? ¡Ha!

-No. Ya es suficiente, todos ustedes. Primero Fred, luego tu. Tengo dieciséis. No necesito que me traten como si fuera una bebe. Especialmente no por ustedes- ¡Touché!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No me muerdas Rose, simplemente quería saber. Bien me voy.- Hmm, ¿Acaso creen que fui muy dura con él? Si, eso pensé. Pero ellos vinieron a mí como si fueran mis padres o algo así y empezaron a preguntar. ¿Qué se supone que haga yo?

-No te preocupes por eso Rosie- Dijo una voz conocida, Me voltee para encontrar a mi mejor amiga mirándome dulcemente. Christie Longbottom es mi propio amuleto de la suerte personal. Siempre está ahí para ayudarme y me recuerda cada ver que lo olvido –O sea, la mayoría del tiempo- que la vida no es tan mala, mientras estemos todos sanos y salvos.

-Hola, Chris- La abrasé suavemente, no es como si nos hubiéramos visto por tanto tiempo…

-¿Así que tu hermano y tu primo están molestándote con todo este incidente con Flint?- Ella pregunto de manera juguetona. Repítanme ¿Por qué mi novio está siendo referido como un incidente?

-Aja. Me están volviendo loca con el tema- Proteste, tal como lo hubiera hecho James de estar en una situación similar. O cuando tiene hambre… En realidad, solo cuando tiene hambre. James nunca se encontraría en una situación como esta.

Con eso de tener que dar explicaciones y tal.

-No les hagas caso. ¿Eres feliz?- Preguntó y yo simplemente la mire asombrada. ¿Por no habría de estarlo? No es como si estuviera enamorada de otro chico que ni siquiera nota que existo. ¿Irónico, eh?

-Yo, esto, sí- Gruñí. Puedo ser muy persuasiva cuando me lo propongo. Ahora bien, cuando no…

-No suenas muy segura de ello- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

Simplemente amo ser sarcástica.

-Es solo que todavía no me acostumbro- Dije avergonzada. Malfoy tiene razón. No soy buena con las respuestas ingeniosas. Mejor aceptémoslo y sigamos con nuestras vidas. Como he aceptado el hecho de que nunca voy a estar con él.

Pero me lo merezco. Todo. El enojo cuando se da el lote con una de sus chicas de Slytherin (Porque él solo sale con Slytherins, ¿lo había mencionado? Oh, y algunas Hufflepuffs pero solo si son muy bonitas) La tristeza cuando el demuestra lo indiferente que es y claro, la decepción cuando él decide probar lo mucho que me odia.

Y me lo merezco por una razón. Solo una pequeña y única razón. Porque ese día en que el puré de patatas le cayó en la cara no pude evitar pensar que se veía terriblemente guapo con esa expresión desesperada y avergonzada en su cara.

Porque tenía yo que venir y volverme loca y enamorarme del el mas odioso, molesto y presumido chica que jamás ha pisado Hogwarts.

Scorpius Malfoy. ¡Por Merlín! Ese condenado de Scorpius Malfoy…

XxXxX

Y eso es todo, ¿Qué tal? Me dicen en un review :D

Gii3.~ 


	3. Chapter 3

_Bueno, ya que nadie está realmente leyendo esta traducción ni siquiera pediré disculpas. Aunque eso no significa que voy a dejar de lado esta historia por dos razones muy simples, ya me comprometí a traducirla y lo voy a hacer, además de que es una historia muy buena._

_De ahora en adelante ya no me importa cuantos reviews reciba cada capítulo, voy a hacer esto por mí misma. Así que… Si verdaderamente hay alguien leyendo, aquí está el tercer capítulo de esta excelente historia. _

**Capitulo 3:  
Los elfos domésticos hablan**

Créanme cuando les digo que esto será divertido. Oh, sí. Después de todo, habiendo pasado seis años con cierto James Potter he aprendido a reconocer la diversión cuando la veo.

Y en este instante no solo la veo, sino que también puedo olerla. Como el buen predador que soy.

El miedo de Weasley, su desgracia, humillación están en el aire esta noche.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso creen que estoy exagerando un poco con los sustantivos? Naaah…

Lo único que sé es que cuando me propongo hacerle la vida una pesadilla a alguien no hay nada que me detenga, incluso sin la ayuda de James, Al y Fred.

De acuerdo, lo admito, se siente terrible. Hacerle una broma a ella, así como la que estoy planeando. Pero no puedo dejar esto pasar así sin más. No, absolutamente no. Porque si lo hago ella puede pensar que la he perdonado. Ella podría hacerse una idea incorrecta. O más bien, la idea correcta, pero no voy a decirla nada de eso a nadie, ¿Cierto?

Y ni siquiera piensen que estoy haciendo esto porque estoy celoso o algo así. ¡Porque no lo estoy!

La primera regla de los Malfoys. No nos ponemos celosos. Siempre conseguimos lo que nos apetece y lo que no conseguimos no lo queremos. Por tanto, no quiero a Weasley. Estoy enamorado de ella, de acuerdo, pero no la quiero.

Porque, seamos sinceros, ¿Quien en todo el planeta puede querer a una chica tan enojona y sabelotodo? Hmm, seh, su novio probablemente. Pero el es un idiota, eso seguro. Un bastardo y un idiota, alguien a quien todos odian.

Me pregunto cuantas posibilidades hay que ella este saliendo con Filch.

Muy pocas supongo. Es una pena… a nadie le hubiera importado mucho si él se hubiera vuelto polvo, _accidentalmente. _

-¡Eh, Malfoy! ¿Oíste lo que pasó? Flint se estaba dando el lote con Weasley esta mañana. Justo afuera de la Torre de Gryffindor- ¡Merlín! Por favor, Alguien díganme que se refiere a _Hugo _Weasley.

-Ese suertudo. Yo he estado intentando conseguírmela desde hace años- Joder. Lo sabía. ¡Flint! David Flint. El capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw. Ese condenado prefecto.

Ya está. Me rindo. La vida apesta. Y no se atrevan si quiera a preguntarme por qué.

Puedo soportar el no tenerla, pero que el estúpido de Flint se quede con ella… No. De ninguna manera.

-¿Y qué te hace creer que me importa, Goyle?- Seh, dime, ¿Es porque estoy temblando? Porque si estoy temblando es porque hace frio aquí adentro. ¿O acaso alguien tiene una opinión diferente? Vamos, díganlo, mi varita está _muy _interesada en oírles.

-Solo decía, Malfoy. Solo decía.- Claro que sí. Siempre dices cualquier tontería que te venga en mente.

-De acuerdo. Se acabo su detención, ya se pueden ir- Por fin. Si seguíamos encerando esos trofeos por más tiempo pronto no quedaría nada de ellos.

Ahora, veamos lo que ha hecho Matt. Esto tiene que ser genial. ¡No, monumental!

-¡Scorp! Terminaste temprano hoy- comentó el chico cuando me vio.

-La señora Noris tenía dolor de cabeza y Filch quería probar la acupuntura.- Lo que es un pensamiento muy bienvenido. Ese tonto gato todo lleno de agujas. ¿No les hace sentir mejor?

-Buena esa, amigo. Ahora mira, todo está listo- Hmm, ciertamente. Si lo está.

-Ok, Ve y llama a la mayor cantidad de gente que puedas mientras que yo espero aquí a que Weasley venga.- Matt asintió y se fue corriendo. Gracias a Merlín que él está aquí para apoyarme en esta locura.

Me apoyo en una pared cercana con aire de suficiencia. No puede faltarle mucho ya. A menos de que se esté dando el lote con Flint de nuevo en alguna parte de este enorme castillo. Ahora bien, no piensen que por el hecho de que no estoy caracterizando al tipo significa que me agrada. No.

Pero si me dispusiera a describirlo incluyendo mis pensamientos y sentimientos exactos justo ahora, probablemente me pasaría toda la noche hablando. Lo que es una pérdida de tiempo y, obviamente, talento de mi parte.

Además está la segunda regla. Los Malfoys no juran. Demasiado…

Ahora que lo pienso bien, esto significa que estoy rompiendo las reglas ¿no? De nuevo, es todo culpa de James. ¡Me crió incorrectamente!

Oh, allí viene. Caminando de la forma en la que solo ella sabe hacerlo. De esa forma tan poco femenina, fresca y relajada, pero al mismo tiempo flotando como una modelo. Algunas veces tengo ganas de agacharme y revisar si sus pies realmente están tocando el suelo.

Pero me deshago de este pensamiento. No puedo desconcentrarme ahora. Oh, allí esa Matt. Bueno, el hizo su trabajo, eso seguro. Parecen ser al menos unas veinte personas.

"_Apparo_" dije y una lechuza apreció de la nada. ¡Si! Esto es demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Dicha lechuza vuela hacia Weasley. Huh. Parece sorprendida. ¿No te lo esperabas, cierto?

La pequeña carta se abre y… Oh, miren, un vociferador. ¡Qué sorpresa! Señorita perfecta recibiendo uno de esos.

-¡Rose!- Grita la carta- Es tu Tía Muriel. He oído unos rumores bastante alarmantes sobre ti últimamente. ¿Es cierto que estas regalando los abrigos rosados que te regale para tu cumpleaños a los elfos domésticos que limpian los libreros? Estoy muy decepcionada de ti. Además, Tu mama me dijo que estas usando tu falda por encima de la rodilla. Recuérdame, ¿Qué fue lo que me prometiste?- Honestamente no sabría decir que era más divertido, si la carta en si o la expresión en la cara de Weasley. Esta toda roja. Me encanta.

-Y no desperdicies más tiempo. Que ya tienes dieciséis años, así que empieza a buscarte un buen esposo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Recuerda que no eres lo que se dice muy bonita así que procura solo mostrarles tu personalidad.- De acuerdo, esa fue una vil mentira, pero su expresión lo vale. Seh, totalmente.

-Postdata: No lo olvides. Té a las 4p.m, el domingo, querida.- Jajajaja. Esa parte fue idea de Matt. Una muy buena idea cabe decir. Aun así yo me llevo todo el crédito de la parte de la personalidad. Soy un profesional en las mentiras… Es un poco deprimente, lo sé…

Y ahora, la mejor parte. El vociferador explota, haciendo que ella caiga hacia atrás.

-_Producto- _A buen tiempo Matt.

Y ella cae hacia el lodo. La lechuza se devuelve y vuela sobre su cabeza. Weasley se ve bastante asustada mientras tanto. Jojojo.

Y ahora, es tiempo para el gran final. La lechuza se transforma en una masa de goma de mascar azul y enorme, se va haciendo cada vez más y más grande y… también explota. Y, ¿Adivinen donde? Sobre Weasley. ¡Hurra! Todo un éxito.

¡Oh, Joder! Filch.

-Pensé que habías dicho que estaba haciéndole acupuntura a la señora Noris- Oí gritar a Matt desde el otro lado del pasillo mientras ambos empezamos a correr como locos, dejando a una desesperada Weasley atrás. Si tan solo pudiera verla.

Tal vez se vea horrenda. Toda fea y tal. Debí haberme quedado para ver. Así me hubiera desecho del hechizo sobre el que estoy.

Hubiera vuelto a encontrarla asquerosa.

Aunque lo dudaba.

Lo dudaba, _mucho._

Finalmente llegamos hasta la cocina y entramos. Ambos saludamos a los elfos domésticos, como siempre, nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba hacia la esquina.

-Muy graciosos ustedes dos.- ¿Quién…? ¡Oh! solo es Al. Oook, no es solo Al. Es un Al enfurecido y fuera de control, así está mejor.

-Tranquilo, hombre- Susurre ganándome así unas miradas extrañas por parte de los elfos. Sé muy bien que no es una muy buena idea hablar cuando están oyendo. Hablan… y mucho.

Y puedo probarlo.

Cuarto año, en el Yule Ball (Realmente tengo algo con los bailes, todo tipo de cosas locas me suceden en ellos) nosotros, James, Fred y yo, estábamos en la cocina planeando una broma en contra de McLaggen por habernos acusado de causar demasiados problemas (De acuerdo, simplemente no nos caía bien, si es que el que nos llamara 'alborotadores' fue un alago). Y lo próximo que sabemos es que Mcgonagall está con nosotros impartiendo detenciones a diestra y siniestra.

Luego, también está este año. Se me había acabado el Whisky de Fuego para la celebración del partido de Quidditch y Al se ofreció a ir a Hogsmeade a conseguir un poco. Cuando venía de camino se encontró con unos elfos y los saludos, y en el instante que está de vuelta, Filch le está esperando con una botella vacía.

¿Necesitan más pruebas que esas?

-No, no me voy a calmar. Les dije sobre la carta solo por un poco de diversión. No se suponía que fueran y la hicieran pública ante toda la escuela, Scorp.- Entonces supongo que no debiste haberlo mencionado en primer lugar… De acuerdo, está bien, la verdad es que en realidad no pensé en ello. ¿Satisfecho?

-Vamos, Al. No es para tanto.- Intente calmarlo. Al es de ese tipo de personas que prefieres ver felices que enojados. Weasley, al contrario…

Es de esas pocas personas que se ven sorprendentemente encantadoras cuando te gritan. Bueno, para ser justos, ella se ve encantadora todo el tiempo para mí, pero… ustedes entienden mi punto.

Su cara se pone toda roja haciendo competencia con su cabello mientras que su cuerpo se tensa. No hay si quiera que tocarla para poder sentir su tensión, lo único que toma es una mirada. Y luego estas perdido. De acuerdo, _yo _me pierdo. Pero muy perdido. Por ella y sus banditos ojos…

-¿Que no es para tanto? ¿Ella está en la cala común llorando hasta la medula y tu vienes y me dices que no es para tanto?-¿Qué… no lo dice en serio, cierto? ¿Weasley? ¿Llorando? Por esa broma… ¡Oh, vamos!

No es posible que ella este vuelta lagrimas por esto. Se suponía que sería divertido. Es que… ¡Merlín! La he cagado de nuevo. Y bien grande. Debería ir y pedirle perdón.

¡No! ¿En qué rayos estoy pensando? Ya dije que nunca le voy a dejar saber nada de nada. Y pienso cumplirlo. Punto. Seguro que ella lo superara pronto. El estúpido de su novio puede consolarla. ¡Si!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Lo siento, vale? Aunque tienes que aceptar que ella esta sobreactuándolo demasiado.- Solo fue una pequeña carta y… bueno… un poco de goma. ¿Y que eso qué?

Yo tengo que soportar el estar enamorado de ella. ¿Y acaso me han oído quejarme? no… exactamente.

-Hombre, que es mi prima. No esperaba que fueras a por ella- ¿A por ella? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Como en enamorarme de ella y tal? ¡Porque no me gusta! No, no, no… quien sea que te lo dijo es un mentiroso. Uno muy grande. La detesto. Aja, eso es lo que le diré.

-Digo, hacerle una broma a ella de entre todo el mundo…- Ah, o sea que es a lo que se refería. Merlín, casi me muero de un ataque al corazón por eso.

-¡Ella no es mi prima!- le dije de golpe. Nop, no lo es. Creo que eso ya estaba aclarado.

-Pero somos amigos.- Cierto…

-Por su culpa me castigaron sin ninguna razón.- Eso sin mencionar que ella empezó todo y termino impune.

-Así que tuviste que volverla el hazmerreír- ¡No es cierto! No es como si pudiera de todas formas. Ella es demasiado perfecta.

-Ya verás como nadie se acordara de esto mañana- Tenlo por seguro.

-¡Pues eso espero!- refunfuña gravemente. Si él es un Slytherin ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan noble?

Un segundo. Yo soy noble también ¿Cierto? Claro que lo soy. A parte, aun si no lo fuera soy tan apuesto que no importa.

-¡Hijos! ¡Ese espectáculo estuvo increíble!- James. A veces lo amo tanto.

-Digo, hicieron a mi prima llorar y todo, pero… Fue brillante- Al le dirigió una mirada asesina. Puede ser tan aguafiestas cuando se lo propone, eso chico.

-¡Lo sé! - Exclamó Matt extasiado.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron nada de esto?- De acuerdo, y allá va la familia por la ventana para James. A veces me pregunto qué tan lejos llegaría ese chico por una buena broma.

-Pensé que habíamos dicho que no se le hacían bromas a la familia- le dije.

-Bueno, es cierto… pero mi familia esta regada en todo Hogwarts. Solo por esa única regla la mitad de la población aquí está fuera de alcance- Dímelo a mi… me refiero a lo de estar fuera de alcance.

-Entonces supongo que eso nos hace a nosotros dos muy afortunados- Indica Matt. Y muy acertadamente cabe decir.

Tal vez no podamos amarlos pero ciertamente si podemos jugarles bromas… ("Ellos" siendo solo por el efecto, en lo que a mí concierne, solo es "ella")

-¡Malfoy! Considérate muerto- Hablando de la reina de Roma…

¿Acaso no les dije que los Elfos domésticos hablan? Sí, lo hice, y sí, lo hacen.

--- ---

_Y, eso fue todo por hoy... nos leeremos en la proxima entrega de este maravilloso Fic.. :P_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Desclaimer:**__ Esto no me pertenece pero ¡PARA NADA! Los personajes son de J.K. y la historia es total y completamente de __AdFinemAdInfinitum__, Una muy genial escritora que me dio el permiso de traducir esta increible historia. Ahora, no les interrumpo mas. _

_¡A leer! _

**Capitulo 4:  
El juego insultos.**

Créanme cuando les digo que ¡Esto será divertido!

Porque él puede ser todo lo guapo y engreído que quiera y salirse con la suya, pero bajo ningún termino puede molestarme y salir impune. Claro que no puede.

¿Y qué importa que este enamorada de ese idiota? Lo voy a matar de todas formas. Porque, ¿Saben algo? No voy a tolerar esta situación más. Todo el rollo de que se me olvide como se respira cada vez que el me mira y él, influenciado por James, estoy segura, jugándome todo tipo de bromas.

Y mírenlo ahora. Esta por allá riendo hasta la medula mientras, a mi todo Hogwarts me apunta con los dedos. Los elfos tenían razón. Aunque en realidad 'travieso' le queda corto. Malvado, diabólico y astuto serian más apropiados. Incluso puedo oírlo sonreír con satisfacción desde donde estoy. ¡_Oírlo_, les digo!

Digo… ¿Que tipo de diabólica mente maestra pensaría en crear un vociferador falso y transfigurar una lechuza en goma? ¡Oh! ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Del tipo que odia mis agallas. Yupi…

Lo peor es que incluso arrastro al pobre Matt a esto. Y no me digan que Jordan era la mente maestra de todo porque simplemente es imposible. El chico es un bromista, eso es cierto, pero no es malo.

Al contrario que alguien que sucede que me gusta…

-¡Malfoy! Estás muerto- Le grito. El parece solo un poco sorprendido. Eso es bueno. Como me encantaría borrarle esa idiota –extremadamente encantadora- sonrisa satisfecha de su cara.

-Vamos, cálmate Rosie. Solo fue una broma- Oigo decir a James, su voz suena como si estuviera conteniéndose las ganas de reír. Ya me encargare de _ese _idiota después, en este momento tengo _uno mucho mayor _con el que lidiar.

-James, Mantente alejado de esto, por tu propio bien.- Ni siquiera me voltee a verle le cara a mi primo pero le oí sisear algo. No importa…

-Ya olvidalo, Weasley. Solo fue por diversión.- ¿Que lo olvide? ¡Ja!

Además, ¿De qué va aquella sonrisa satisfecha que me sigue mandando?

-Claro que NO voy a olvidarlo, Malfoy. Cruzaste todas las líneas posibles- Intente contener algunos bien-merecidos hechizos que me llegaban a la mente. Ahora bien, la verdadera pregunta aquí es, ¿Por cuánto más lo seguiré haciendo?

-Bien, tal vez si me pase. La vida es dura. Vive con ello- El bufó. ¡Bufó! Por Merlín ese chico verdaderamente me desprecia.

-Mi problema no es la vida, Malfoy, mi problema eres tu- dije bufando también. Cien por ciento cierto.

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué piensas hacer sobre ello?- El me acaba de retar ¿o son solo ideas mías? El no tiene ni idea de en lo que se está metiendo. Saque mi varita rápidamente y veo que él se echa un poco hacia atrás.

-¡Pruébame, Malfoy!- Dije alargando cada palabra.- De nuevo- Finalmente, un poco de sorpresa pura y genuina. El saca lentamente su varita también.

-¿Por qué debería, Weasel? Ya te he ridiculizado frente a todo el mundo- Cierto. Joder. Y no solo eso, sino que aun lo amo. Como la persona estupida que soy.

Despues de toda la porqueria que me pasa, estoy empezando a pensar… debo de haber hecho algo verdaeramente malo en otra vida.

Tal vez mate a un unicornio o algo así.

-¡Si! Bien hecho. Me jugaste una broma y luego te escapaste como el Slythering cobarde que eres. ?Quien es mas ridiculo ahora?- El parece haberse quedado sin palabras con esto. Victoria.

Oh, mierda ya aquí viene de nuevo. Estamos furiosos ¿No?

-Tendria que decir… ¡Tu! pues yo me salí con la mía _esta _vez…- No me digan que todo esto es por esa tonta detención. No puedo resistirme, debo saberlo. Oh, esto esta de locos. El es un loco. Lindo… pero loco.

-¡No me digas que todo esto es por la detención que te dio Curtling!- Me rio por lo bajo. Alguien digame, ¿Por que era que lloraba? Ah cierto, porque este pequeño niño de cinco años me hizo una broma por haberle consegido una detención. Jajaja.

-¡Pues claro!- Suelta el - ?Por que otra razon haria yo tal cosa? ¿Por qué eres fea y molestosa? ¡Por Merlín, no!- Ja. Querido Malfoy, ni siquiera esos pequeños comentarios tuyos pueden arruinar mi humor ahora.

-A ver, a ver… Scorpito no puede soportar encerar trofeos por una hora.- Jijiji. Esto es tremendo. Esto es lo que yo llamo una buena venganza, !Miren su cara! Sus palidas mejillas pintadas de rojo, sus ojos grises entrecerrados, su rubio cabello desordenado como casi nunca lo has visto, su… Hmm, de acuerdo, _no _miren su cara.

¿Mirarle la cara? Maaaalaaa idea.

-Callate…- Para este momento esta practicamente hechando humo.

-Pero, sinceramente Malfoy, si intentas hacerle una broma a todo el que sea supuestamente responsable por_ todas_ tus detenciones sera mejor que te pongas en marcha. Te va a tomar un tiempo.- Oigo a alguien reirse. ¿Acaso es ese Al? Acuerdenme darle un beso luego.

-¡Pero si _fuiste _responsible por eso!- Me grita Malfoy a la cara. Sinceramente le hubiera respondido algo como "¡Claro que no!" Pero realmente odio esas discuciones sin sentido que al estilo: "¡Que no!", "¡Que si!", "¡Que no!", "¡Que si!", "¡Que no!" y así susecivamente.

-Claro. Ahora vete. Creo que le debes una al Sauce boxeador tambien. Por _correr _hacia ti mientras sostenias un hacha.- Las risas se hacen mas potentes, haciendo eco en toda la cocina. Supongo que todos recuerdan aquella vez, cuando Mclaggen reto a Malfoy a cortarle un pedazo al arbol loco.

-Que divertido.- murmura iracundo. Realmente lo moleste. Hmm, ¿Por qué no siento el feliz sentimiento de la justicia entonces?

Ni idea…

-!Toma todo el tiempo que quieras Malfoy! Toma todo el tiempo que necesites, estoy segura que eventualmenteencontraras el insulto apropiado.- ¿Recuerdan esa frase? Yo si. En serio me dolió. Pero ahora se la estoy devolviendo.

Ahora, probablemente no he dicho nada todavía sobre el intercambio de insultos con Malfoy.

Pues, es así como va.

El (siempre el que empieza) me lanza un comentario. Luego, cuando tengo la oportunidad le devuelvo su comentario en la cara. Y despues de eso el me ataca con otro insulto, el cual devuelvo, y el me devuelve mi insulto con un nuevo insulto y podría seguir repitiendo la palabra insult por un buen tiempo, Pero creo que ya me entienderon.

Y esta Lucha de insultos era toda mi asombrosa relacion con Malfoy, la cual me encantaba extremadamente hasta que me volví una lunatica y me enamoré de el.

Como resultado, ahora, el juego de insultos ya no es divertido. Es doloroso y molesto.

Pero ese pequeño detalle no me va a hacer decirle que me gusta.

En realidad, hay toda una lista de las cosas que no me harian decirle. Y sin embargo no he encontrado ni siquiera una que si. Ni una en todo el mundo. Lo que es, desafortunadamente, decir mucho. ¿Cierto?

En otra palabras…

Nunca le diria aunque quisiera.

Nunca le diria aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

Nunca le diria aunque fuera su amiga.

Nunca le diria aunque me marchara para siempre.

Nunca le diria aunque _el _se marchara para siempre.

Nunca le diria aunque el fuera mas simpatico conmigo.

Nunca le diria aunque me pidiera perdon.

Nunca le diria aunque sus (Asombroso) ojos grises estuvieran llenos de dolor.

Y para resumirlo…

Nunca le diria aunque duele.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no lloren. Estaba bromeando. Digo, No lo estoy, pero no es tan drastico como suena. Tengo mis reglas, eso es todo. Las llamo 'Reglas para evitar que te ridiculizen'

Aunque, a juzgar por los eventos de hoy probablemnte deba renombrarlas. Algo como: 'Reglas para evitar que te ridiculizen… _de nuevo'_

-Esto ni siquiera es una discusión, Weasley. Contigo soñando despierta y tal. Supongo que ahora que no puedes pelear eres perfectamente inútil. Me voy.- Ups. Me habia olvidado por completo… Digo, Me habia olvidado de nuestra pelea… ¡no de el!

Como si yo pudiera olvidarme de el.

_XXXXXX_

_Me tomo un tiempo pues estoy trabajando en un fic just ahora, apenas pude sacar tiempo, entre eso y todo lo demás… Bueno… no importa…_

_Gii3.~_


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Al fin! ¡Logre terminar de traducir el capitulo! No sin antes descubrir que odio las palabras _Prick_, _Prat_ y _bloody_ porque no tienen una traducción al español (Grr) Me tomó un tiempo pero creo que está muy bien y personalmente me encanta este capítulo así que no les molesto más. _

_Discalimer:_nada_ es mío. La historia pertenece a AdfinemAdinfinitum (=33) y los personajes a JK Rowling. _

**Capitulo 5:  
El asesinato es un crimen y es juzgado por la ley mágica.**

Hoy es un día perfectamente horrible. ¡En serio!

El sol esta brillando simplemente demasiado y hay una falta obvia de nubes en el cielo. Lo que es, déjenme decirles, absolutamente espantoso.

Ahora imaginen levantarse de un _increíble _bueno humor y luego, vienen unos pájaros ¡y se posan en tu ventana! Y no solo eso… sino que encima empiezan a gorjear. Digo ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?

¿Acaso es porque la semana pasada incendie la capa de Fred? Porque si es por eso deberían saber que fue un accidente. Digo, no el fuego en si (eso lo hice con toda la intención) sino la parte en la que casi le quema el cabello, ¡Eso fue por accidente! Lo juro.

Pero bueno, eso no importa ahora. El caso es que, recién me acababa de parar de mi cama, tan lleno de alegría como solo alguien que peleó con la chica a la que quiere puede, fue entonces cuando oí el gorjeo. Y no solo eso, sino que también me llego el olor de flores recién abiertas.

Digo, si esta no es la forma de la naturaleza para decirme '¡Apestas!' entonces, ¿Cuál es, exactamente? No, no se preocupen por responder eso. Ni siquiera importa. Porque no pienso salir de aquí.

No voy a salir de esta habitación. Ni siquiera de esta cama, hasta que empiecen a llover perros y gatos. Si, me oyeron bien. Eso es todo lo que quiero en mi vida por el momento. Una tormenta.

No ¡No Weasley! Claro que no. Ella está en algún lugar allá afuera odiándome. No necesito que venga y me lo compruebe otra vez. Con la noche de ayer fue suficiente, muchas gracias.

Todo lo que necesito es una tormenta. Nubes negras, cielo oscuro, fuertes vientos y… ¿Adivinen qué? Nada de pájaros cantando. ¡Exacto!

En realidad, debería haber una regla acerca de este tipo de cosas. Cuando uno es miserable el resto del mundo, incluyendo la naturaleza, tiene que respetarlo. ¿De acuerdo?

Así que… nada de soles ni aves ni flores por hoy. ¿Acaso es eso tan difícil?

-¿Vas a venir al desayuno, si o no?- hmm… ¿Puedo agregar 'no Al' a la regla también?

-Nop- Digo en un gruñido desde debajo de mi almohada. Lo sé, lo sé qué maduro. Pero hoy simplemente no es mi día, así que mejor no presionemos esto más de la cuenta.

-Hombre, si no te levantas ahora te perderás transformaciones junto con el desayuno.- Si, lo sé, esta es la decima vez que me lo dices.

-No me importa- Puedo seguir hablando por mucho tiempo, pero mejor no…- Vete sin mí, Al.- Digo, como la persona caritativa que soy. Bueno, más o menos…

-No lo creo. Mcgonagall se va a enojar muchísimo si no vienes.- Dijo. ¿Desde cuándo se convirtió mi mejor amigo en un chico bueno? ¿Qué he hecho mal?

-Dile que estoy enfermo- Digo yo medio dormido.

-¿Lo estás?- el insiste. Alguien por favor explíquele que esto no le incumbe. Yo tengo todo el derecho de enfermarme o ser miserable cuando yo quiera.

-Si, lo estoy. Ahora vete- Digo, sin ni siquiera molestarme en mirarle. Este chico tiene el trágico poder de descubrir cuando le estoy mintiendo. De acuerdo, no siempre. Porque, cuando le digo que su prima es horrenda el no sospecha nada. Pero aparte de eso normalmente si puede.

-Claro…- ¿Qué les dije?

-Entonces te dejare con tus…- ¿mis…? ¿Miserias? ¿Depresiones? ¿Angustias? por favor ilumíname. -…pensamientos- aja…

-¡Gracias!- Exclamé mientras me acomodaba en la cama. Por fin lo entendió. Necesito mi espacio. Un poco de tiempo para poder sobrepasar esa increíble cachetada que recibí anoche.

Oh, ni pregunten.

Ella estaba furiosa. Por un momento pensé que me iba a maldecir hasta el próximo siglo.

Pero no lo hizo. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, supongo que yo hubiera preferido eso.

-De todas formas, parecerá como que estas verdaderamente asustado de ella si no te apareces hoy.- ¿Qué? ¿Asustado? Yo no estoy asustado. Triste, _sí_, molesto, _por supuesto_ pero ¡de ninguna manera estoy asustado!

-Estaré listo a las diez.- digo apuradamente y veo a mi _ex_ mejor amigo sonriendo con satisfacción.

Las clases pasaron sin ningún preámbulo. No podría decir que las disfruté mucho. Ya saben, pensando en ella y eso. Pero al menos pasaron.

Así que, me estoy dirigiendo a la cancha de Quidditch ya adaptándome casi por completo al clima mediterráneo que ha invadido Inglaterra.

El haberla visto sonreír jugó una parte en eso debo decir. Pero una muy pequeña.

Estábamos saliendo del gran comedor en la tarde (me refiero a Albus y Yo no a Weasley y yo.) y ella venia de Historia de Magia, sonriendo su sonrisa bonita, caminando su pequeño caminar como si todo estuviera bien.

Y créanlo o no, por un segundo yo también sentí que todo estaba bien. Todo por culpa de ella y su estúpida sonrisa.

Hmm, Hooch se ve malhumorada esta tarde. Por fin alguien que comparte mi miseria. Me pregunto si ella se habrá peleado con la persona que le gusta también.

-Sr. Malfoy. Se tomo su tiempo en llegar a la cancha.- Ella me grita mientras vuelo despreocupadamente. A ver, alguien repítame, ¿Cuál es su problema?

-Perdón, entrenadora- Me disculpo. De ninguna manera me voy a meter en otra pelea.

-Bueno, dado que llegaste tarde y hoy hay vuelo libre para todos los equipos, por qué no vas al tercer aro con los Ravenclaws- Le dirijo una mirada exasperada a Hooch y luego me vuelvo por un segundo para ver a Al junto con James y Fred volando en el primer aro. De nuevo ¿Por qué tengo que ir con los Ravies?

Rápidamente llego al tercer aro y tomo mi posición. Luego de repente…

-Eh, compañero ¿Qué tal?- Volteo my escoba para quedar de cara con el dueño de esta voz. Bueno, Ya sé que he estado diciendo esto mucho últimamente pero esta vez lo digo de verdad.

¡Esto NO puede estar pasando!

¿Flint? ¿El estúpido de Flint? ¿Flint, su _novio_? Siento todo dentro de mi ponerse de cabeza. No puedo realmente verme, pero estoy muy seguro de que en este momento me veo bastante homicida. Al menos así lo siento yo.

¿Qué se supone que está intentando probar al hablar conmigo? ¿Qué somos amigos o algo por el estilo? Porque yo no soy su amigo. Ni cerca. Yo no trabo amistad con insufribles tipos egocéntricos idiotas sabelotodo, quienes tienen solo una cosa en la mente. ¿Captaste_, compañero_?

-¡Malfoy! ¿Te encuentras bien?- ¿Acaso parezco que estoy bien? ¿No en serio, dime? NO.

¡Exacto! ¿Entonces por que sigues molestándome?

-Estoy bien- Y eso es todo lo que va a conseguir de mi boca. El muy idiota…

Intentando ligarse a Weasley. A _Mi _Weasley.

Y ella, como la persona estúpida que es, cayó por sus mentiras y se dio el lote con él para probarlo. Vamos, yo pensé que ella era más inteligente que eso. Pero supongo que me equivoqué. Ella es todo verse bien y nada de cerebro.

Qué pena.

No por ella… no. Después de lo que ella dijo ayer a mi no me importa. Qué pena por _mí _que aun así me gusta. Eso es todo. Pero algún día la olvidare. ¿Cierto? Eso espero…

-Pásala Scorpius- El de nuevo, y ¿'Scorpius? ¿Desde cuándo nos llamamos por nuestros primero nombres? Yo le paso la bola furioso.

-Woah, hombre _casi_ me matas con ese tiro.- ¡Intentare más fuerte para la próxima, no te preocupes!

-Te ves un poco malhumorada hay. ¿Mcgonagall se entero de la broma de ayer en la noche?- ¡Eh! ¿El sabe de eso? Claro que sabe… ella debía de haberle dicho. ¿Por qué oh, por qué? No es como si ellos estuvieran saliendo o algo así… seh…

-No- ¿Estas contento ahora? Tu pequeño curioso de… Ok, apenas si podrías llamarlo pequeño, si es que es alto como un trol. En realidad, me pregunto por qué a las chicas les gusta si quiera. Y más importante aún, por qué a _ella _le gusta. Qué ella ve en el…

-Bueno, si mereces una detención por so. Una muy grande.- Dímelo a me… ¡eh! ¿Por qué me estoy poniendo de acuerdo con él?

-Hmm- Yo simplemente gruño. ¿Que el va a hacer? ¿Pelear conmigo para defender su honor?

-Yo simplemente no veo porque la odias tanto- ¿Odiarla? ¡Odiarla, dice él! ¡Yo la amo, ¿De acuerdo? Así que por favor ¿Podrías cortarle un poco?

-Simplemente lo hago- murmuro. Grr, que persistente es, eso tengo que admitirlo.

-Yo creo que es estúpido- ¿Te pedí por tu opinión o algo? ¡No, no lo hice!

-No puedo creer que existe aunque sea una sola persona que crea que Rose es mala.- ¡Y _yo _no puedo creer que eres tan increíblemente patético!

-Así soy yo- murmuré tirando la quaffle hacia el aro rápida y furiosamente.

-Si tan solo supieras la chica tan increíble que es no la odiaras- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Oh, voy a matarlo.

-No me importa- No, no me importa, no, no…

Joder. Nunca funciona.

-De acuerdo. Es solo que estoy tan contento de que estamos juntos que no puedo mantener mi boca cerrada hablando de ello. Para mi ella es tan increíble. Hermosa e inteligente y divertida. Oh, de acuerdo te ves molesto mejor de callo ahora.- repitan después de mi. El asesinato es un crimen y es juzgado por la ley mágica. El asesinato es un crimen y es juzgado por la ley mágica. El asesinato es un crimen y es juzgado por la ley mágica… Mejor. Mucho mejor.

-Gracias- Digo y por primera vez lo digo en serio.

Empezamos a jugar un poco de Quidditch de verdad y pronto me siento significantemente mejor. Volar ayuda. Aun si es junto a un real bastardo como Flint.

-De acuerdo, escobas al suelo. La práctica se termino.- Oigo la voz de Hooch desde abajo y suspiro aliviado. Gracias a Merlín, ¡Se acabo!

-Nos vemos Scorpius.- Dice Flint. O no… Digo yo.

-Aja- Le contesto.

-Por cierto, perdón por haberte regañado así. Me refiero a la broma. Supongo que no es nada de mi incumbencia.- ¿Nada de mi incumbencia? El cobarde. El idiota. El…Grr, Si ella fuera mi novia yo hubiera hechizado a cualquiera que se metiera con ella y la hiciera llorar.

-Además, si no le hubieras hecho esa broma ella nunca me hubiera pedid que durmiera con ella ayer en la noche- ¡¿Qué? Oh, por Merlín. El no acaba de decir lo que creo que acaba de decir, ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto?

El asesinato es un crimen y es juzgado por la ley mágica.

El asesinato es un crimen y es juzgado por la ley mágica

El asesinato es un crimen y es juzgado por la ley mágica

El asesinato es… Hmm, ¿Cuál era el hechizo? ¿Aveda Kedavra?

-ella dejo que se sentiría mucho mejor si yo me quedaba y le hablara hasta dormirse. Así que te debo las gracias en realidad.- ¡Oh! Hablarle hasta _dormir. _Bueno… ese fue un pequeño malentendido. Pero es igual de malo…

XXXX

_¿Qué tal? El próximo capítulo es corto así que creo que me tomara menos traducirlo, aunque como estoy en exámenes así que quien sabe._

_Bueno nos leemos la próxima. _

_Besos. _

_Gii3.~_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me tomo más de lo planeado pro al fin termine, cabe recordar que ¡_nada_ es mío! _

_Una vez aclarado eso, ¡lean! :D_

**Capitulo 6:  
Ni una. **

Dos semanas. Dos malditas semanas y aun paso mis noches llorando por él. No he tenido ni una noche de sueño tranquilo desde ese día. ¡Ni una! ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

Digo, pensé que la tristeza de una pelea duraba uno o dos días. Tres como máximo. Pero esta depresión… joder, ha estado jugando con mi cabeza por semanas completas. Oh, odio que ame a este Malfoy. Verdaderamente lo odio.

Y el pobre de David. Teniendo que soportar todo esto. Si yo fuera él hace años que ya hubiera terminado conmigo.

Aunque para ser precisos, si yo fuera David nunca me hubiera enamorado de Malfoy en primer lugar. Nunca le miraría siquiera si no fuera para humillar su trasero de Slytherin. Yo sería la capitana de los Ravies y tendría ilimitadas oportunidades de maldecir todo lo que yo quisiera durante los juegos.

'Juegas como una hermana, Malfoy', '¡My sobrina de tres años podría tirar una quaffle mejor que tu, Malfoy!', '¡Eh, Malfoy! ¿Por qué te detienes? ¿Te rompiste una uña o algo?' Yo le gritaría y la satisfacción de humillarle seria toda mía. ¡Aja! Un Hurra por Rose-David.

Además, sobra decir que no sentiría esta estúpida culpa que he sentido desde hace dos semanas. Solo felicidad.

¡Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante! No estaría enamorada de él. No. Nop. Por fin estaría en toda facultad de despreciarlo como él se lo merece. Porque, déjenme decirles, el si que merece que lo desprecien. Ojojo, estoy más que segura de eso.

¡Pero! Aquí viene la… 'parte lamentablemente', que es como me gusta llamarle a los inconvenientes de mis teorías (O simplemente la parte de mis teorías que lo incluyen a él)

Bueno, como ya dije, lamentablemente, yo _no _soy David y estoy _locamente _enamorada de Malfoy. Pobre de mí.

Yo soy, en otras palabras, una de las miles de chicas a las que les gusta este… este mono que parece humano, este error de la naturaleza, este…

_Sin embargo, _yo, al contrario que el resto de la población femenina, quienes han dejado sus cerebros en alguna parte de todos los dulces rellenos de poción de amor que le regalan, no me vuelvo toda linda y tierna cuando estoy cerca de él. No. Yo soy una bruja respetable, muchas gracias.

Yo hago todo lo que puedo para ignorarlo y actuar como si nada. Pero esto no siempre funciona.

¿La mayor prueba de esta ultima teoría mía? La pelea que tuvimos hace dos semanas. A eso simplemente no se le puede llamar ignorar. ¿Comerse la cabeza mutuamente? Sí. ¿Casi maldecirse hasta el olvido? Sí. ¿Arriesgarse a terminar tras las rejas? Sí. ¿Ignorarse? Nooo…

-Hola, bebe- ¿Que…? Oh, David. ¿Les sorprendería mucho si les dijera que estoy un poco harta de él? Digo, el quiere ayudarme pero…

-Oh, Hola, ¿Cómo estás?- Intento sonar excitada. En serio, lo intento. Simplemente no me sale.

-Mejor que tu supongo- El murmulla. Sé que estoy empezando a molestarlo con mi actitud, simplemente no puedo parar. Digo, la depresión no tiene un botón –o interruptor-(nunca pude recordar todas esas cosas muggles que Abuelo y Abuela Granger tienen en su casa) de encendido/apagado ¿O si?

-Seh… Ehm… Lo siento por eso- refunfuñé. Me duele tanto verlo tan preocupado pero ¿Que otra opción tengo? Decirle _no _es una opción les puedo asegurar.

-Simplemente no te entiendo Rose. Estabas toda feliz al principio y luego de la nada te pones triste y distante.- Merlín, soy una persona tan horrible. Malfoy tiene razón al llamarme una arpía.

-Lo sé y lo siento tanto. ¿Qué más puedo decir?- Dije firmemente.

-Oh, no lo sé… ¿Tal vez decir que te pasa…?- Lo siento, No puedo.

-Ya te lo dije antes, simplemente estoy malhumorada. No hay ninguna razón en absoluto.- Debería convertirme en una actriz. Me sale natural.

-Mira, Rose, ya me hice el estúpido por mucho tiempo, pero eso es todo lo que puedo tomar.- Joder. En serio lo arruiné con David. Y él es tan bueno, tan simpático y lindo. ¿Qué me pasa? Necesito terapia.

-Quiero que esto funcione. Lo intento. Pero no puedo seguir con esto si no compartes conmigo- El grita.

¡Si! Esa es una gran idea. Voy a volver a ser la persona lógica que era y voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para reparar nuestra relación. Me voy a quedar despierta toda la noche pensando en lo increíble que eres y no en lo malo que es el. Voy a mantener mis ojos abiertos para ver si tú vienes al desayuno no él.

Hah… es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Eso se los aseguro.

-De acuerdo, se lo mucho que te gusto y a mi verdaderamente me gustas, pero por el momento yo no soy… Bueno, la mejor chica con quien salir.- Espero que eso no haya sonado muy mal.

-Estas rompiendo conmigo, ¿Cierto?- él parece sorprendido. Merlín el verdaderamente quería que esto funcionara. Lo siento tanto. Estoy tan, tan, tan apenada. Nunca quise herirte. ¡Honestamente!

-Si. Y tienes todo el derecho de odiarme. Me lo merezco.- Digo a modo de escusa. El es tan guapo. ¿Cómo no pude enamorarme de él? ¿Cómo?

-Es que ese es el problema, Rosie. Me es imposible hacerlo. Incluso aunque termines conmigo no puedo odiarte.- Oh, Merlín. No puedo soportar esto. Tomo un paso hacia delante y le abrazo fuertemente.

-Solo para que lo sepas, me la pase muy bien. Y, eres una de las mejores personas que conozco. Yo no te pido que seamos amigos pero si alguna vez me necesitas aquí estaré.- Digo yo desde su hombro. Aun se siente bien el abrazarle. Incluso mejor ahora que no tengo que pretender que estoy enamorada.

-Espero que encuentres a quien buscas, Rosie. Apuesto a que no te va a tomar mucho ya que no hay muchas personas que puedan resistirse. Ni siquiera uno que te odie.- Siento lagrimas formarse en mis ojos.

Ni uno ¿Eh?

Piensa otra vez.

_Y… ¡Finalmente! Aquí está el sexto capítulo de 'The mess'… ¿Qué tal? Genial ¿cierto? ¡Y esto no es nada!_

_Díganme en un review que les pareció, ¿Si?_

_Besos.._

_Gii3.~ _


	7. Chapter 7

_Hmm, ¡actualización extra rápida! (en comparación). ¡Espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como me gusta a mí! _

_Me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a _NatWizard _y _Kisa Kuchily, ¡_Sus reviews me alegran el día! _

_Y bueno, cabe recordar que nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K. y el increíble trama de mi queridísima _Ellie Boba_ (=3) también conocida como _AdfinemAdInfinitum _por aquí en _

_Espero que la traducción me haya quedado fluida, y bueno las dejo leer ;) _

**Capitulo 7:  
****Siendo obvio**

¿Acaso no es Filtch in tío genial? Vamos díganme, ¿Acaso no lo es? Y su pequeña y linda gata… ¿Acaso no es ella adorable? La forma en que ella te descubre haciendo una broma y corre a informarle. Simplemente maravilloso.

Y el bosque prohibido… ¡Qué lugar tan encantador! Debería decirle a James para ir de picnic allí algún día. Disfrutar de los mal iluminados caminos y de la compañía de los centauros, las arañas gigantes y así sucesivamente.

¿Acaso alguna vez les he dicho lo mucho que adoro a los elfos domésticos? ¿No? Entonces soy patán, eso seguro. Porque verdaderamente los adoro y ellos se lo merecen. Por ser tan _habladores _y tal.

Y para este momento deben estar muriéndose por saber por qué, un pesimista como yo está tan feliz. Bueno, pues les contare de inmediato. Es que simplemente no puede contenerlo más.

¡Ella rompió con él!

¿Pueden creerlo? Yo no podía. Los elfos domésticos tuvieron que recitar la conversación entera para que yo pudiera aceptar que ellos decían la verdad. Pero ahora estoy seguro. ¡Ella está sola de nuevo!

De acuerdo, ya sé que no tiene ningún sentido el sacar mis banderas por esto ya que no planeo decírselo, pero… Bueno, ya saben… Estoy celebrando mi salud mental apenas salvada. Eso es todo.

Además, no sé si sea idea mía pero creo que ella misma es aun mejor ahora. Si, si, he oído (desafortunadamente) a todo el mundo aclamar lo felices y lindos que se veían juntos (Y eso fue una verdadera tortura).

De cualquier manera, yo podía ver que ella no era para nada feliz. Ella parecía distraída cuando hablaba con él y ella le daba la _otra _sonrisa. No la irónica claro está. ¡Esa está dedicada solo para mí! Me refiero a su sonrisa falsa. La que ella usa cuando obtiene menos que una O en una prueba. No hace falta decir que, solo la había visto con esa sonrisa una vez y ella había estado con la gripe por un mes para ese entonces.

Y la misma que tiene cuando un chico flirtea con ella. Como esta vez en quinto cuando el bastardo de McLaggen la empapo de poción multijugos y le pregunto '¿Te gustaría quitarte la ropa para que yo pueda limpiarla?'. Ahora, siempre odie a McLaggen pero desde esa vez hice todo en mi poder para hacer de sus días en Hogwarts un infierno.

Y lo logré. Como era de esperarse.

-Oh, ¡Hola, Rosie!- ¿Perdón? ¿Rosie? Volteo mi cabeza rápidamente lejos del lago en dirección al castillo. Y allí esta ella. Andando por el camino, viniendo hacia nosotros. Si no la hubiese vito en el baile de navidad el año pasado hubiera dicho que ahora ella se ve más linda que nunca. El sol se refleja en su cabello y ella esta sonriendo como nunca lo hizo cuando estuvo con él. ¡Ja! Toma eso Flint.

-Buen día a ti también, James- Ella habla en nuestra dirección y saluda con las manos. James es suertudo.

-¿Qué pasa, primita?- Dice Fred quien está sentado con aire de suficiencia y su espalda pegada a una gigantesco árbol. Intento no mirar muy furtivamente. Lo cual no sirve de nada. Como siempre.

-Eh, Fred, Al, Matt- ¿Qué? ¿Para mí no hay saludos? Ahora voy a llorar.

-Hola- responde todo el mundo. Todo el mundo menos yo claro. Si no oigo un 'Hola' no pienso hablar con ella.

-Malfoy. Que desgracia el encontrarte aquí.- Hmm, Ahora que lo pienso mejor, creo que hubiera sido mejor si ella no me hubiera hablado. 'desgracia'… Joder, ¿Por qué tengo que quererla? Merlín si alguna vez ¡Cuídate! Porque no voy a jugar limpio después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar. No, voy a patear tu anciano trasero. Y eso es una promesa.

-Lo mismo digo, Weasel.- yo gruño.

-Así que, ¿Qué hay de nuevo, prima? Además de tu ruptura con Flint digo. – Dice James y sonríe con satisfacción. Jejeje. Ese pequeño Diablo.

-Que divertido, James. Me atrevo a decir que nada. ¿Y tú? Digo, ¿además del incidente del 'Oh, oh mira es un monstruo en el corredor'?- Merlín, lo está matando. Weasley-James: 1-0.

-¡Eh! ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?- hmm, déjame adivinar. ¿Elfos domésticos?

-Los elfos domésticos hablan, querido.- Lo sabía. Y 'Querido'… ¿Acaso tiene o no tiene ella un gran sentido del humor?

-Y fue bastante espectacular déjame decirte. Confundir a la Señora Noris con un dementor.- Pobre James. Ni siquiera me voy a molestar en darle un punto por eso… Ella lo está destruyendo.

-Estaba oscuro.- Buen intento amigo, pero aun así.

-Admítelo James, eso estuvo bien cómico.- Gracias Al.

¡Joder! Mírenla. Riéndose y abrazando a papá. Hombre, qué no daría yo por estar en su lugar. Al menos el es humillado pero recibe un abrazo por eso. Yo, en cambio obtengo una gran depresión y un juego de Quidditch con Flint. Debo de estar maldecido o algo. Apostaría que un hechizo de mala suerte. Si encuentro quien… Brr.

-Lo que sea. Tengo un abrazo por eso de todas formas.- ¡Precisamente! ¿Ven? Hasta James lo notó.

-Al contrario de alguien que yo conozco que predio ese privilegio.- Ella le golpea débilmente el hombro. Parecen tan... tan… tan cómodos juntos.

-Aunque no debes de preocuparte por eso, Rosie. Te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que Flint.- Saca a relucir Fred. Claro que si. Sin embargo, no conozco a nadie que la merezca.

No. No yo claro. Ahora escuchen, puede que yo la ame pero no alucino. Digo, soy guapo, divertido –en una forma algo malvada- y listo –un verdadero genio- aun así, no estoy ni cerca de alcanzar su nivel. ¿Ven? yo ya lo he aceptado.

-Estoy de acuerdo con mama- Agrega Matt. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?

-En realidad, creo que fue una bendición que lo botaras.- Weasley le manda una Mirada asesina a James. Wow, preferiría no estar en su lugar ahora. ¿Por qué tenía el que presionar el tema? Ahora ya arruino su buen estado de humor. Y eso nunca es bueno. Especialmente para mí.

-¿Cómo así?- dice ella de forma desafiante. James abre su boca. Para decir algún comentario sarcástico de eso estoy seguro. Mala idea James…

-Porque de ninguna manera tú podrías congeniar con el.- Ok, eso no fue tan peligroso como esperaba. ¡Oh, esperen! Hay más. Claro. Es James Potter de quien estamos hablando. Siempre hay más.

-El es un buen chico. Tu –siendo la chica sensible que eres- necesitas a un chico malo.- hum… ¿Qué? Creo que lo perdí después de la parte de 'chica buena'.

-Oh ¿Tú crees? ¿Acaso tienes a alguien en mente, primo?- No sé porque pero estoy muy, muy seguro de que ella no debería seguir preguntando lo que está preguntando. Llámenlo un presentimiento.

-Bueno, si debes saberlo, si, si tengo a alguien. De hecho, estoy seguro de que solo hay una persona en todo este colegio que esta a tu nivel.- ¡Eh! ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? El encontró su alma gemela o algo así. Este tío no sabe de lo que está hablando. Es solo un tonto.

-¡James, lo que acabas de decir es pura tontería! Tú ni siquiera conoces a todo el mundo en esta escuela.- Merlín ¡Como amo a esa chica! Gracias. Muchísimas gracias.

-Tal vez no, pero conozco al único chico que esta a tu nivel. Lo conozco _muy _bien.- ¿Perdón? ¿'Lo conozco _muy _bien'? ¿Acaso esta el implicando algo o simplemente soy yo? Oh no, no, no, NO.

El no puede estar hablando de… mi, ¿cierto? ¿Cierto? Digo, sería ridículo el considerarlo si quiera. Yo con ella. Inhala, exhala.

-¿Qué estúpida idea se te ha subido a la cabeza esta vez, James?- Interrumpe Al. ¡Seh! ¿Qué estúpida idea…?

-No es estúpida. Y puedo asegurarles que yo no pretendía pensar en ello pero él es tan increíblemente obvio cuando esta cerca de ella.- ¡Yo no soy obvio! Hago mi mejor intento para ocultarlo. ¿Cómo pudo haberse dado cuenta un idiota descerebrado?

-Oh, Por Merlín ¿Quién es James? Solo dilo.- No, ¡No, no lo hagas! ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Correr? ¿Esconderme? ¿Dejar la escuela? ¿Suicidarme? ¡Merlín!

-Mi querido hijo claro.- ¿Por qué están mirándome? ¿Por qué esta todo el mundo mirándome fijamente? Mierda. Esta muerto, ese Potter. Torturado y asesinado. Con mis propias manos voy a estrangularlo. Sin varitas en lo absoluto… Quiero sentir el placer de destruirlo.

-Matty.- ¿Matt? Esta bromeando. Es _obvio _que me está tirando el pelo.

¡Oh! Ya sé. Todo es una gran conspiración de los elfos domésticos. Ellos averiguaron que los llamo escurridizos y curiosos y quieren una venganza. Así que arrastraron a James dentro del truco.

Eso debe de ser. No veo otra posible explicación.

Me arrepiento profundamente de haberles llamado simpáticos. Nunca jamás les voy a perdonar por eso.

-James, eso es estúpido.- Dice Al aunque ya no estoy prestando atención. Es como si estuviera hipnotizado por una jodida sirena. No puedo reaccionar. ¿Acaso lo decía en serio? Pero eso es un desastre. Y… ¡eh! ¿Por qué Matt está revisando a Weasley? ¡Quita tus ojos de _mi _Weasley!

Joder. Y yo que pensé que el asunto con Flint era lo peor que podía pasar. Ahora, si ella se toma al estúpido de James en serio y decide salir con Matt eso acabara conmigo. Como tirándome un imperdonable.

-Tengo que irme.- Digo yo repentinamente. De acuerdo, si no me traicione a mi mismo ahora entonces me dedico a la actuación. Me pongo en pie y empiezo mi camino hacia el castillo.

Esto es increíble.

Digo, cierto, yo no quería que me dijera a mí, pero… Bueno, lo esperaba. El debía de haber dicho mi nombre. Porque ¿Saben qué? Tal vez nunca le vaya a decir a Weasley, aun así, ¡eso no es porque no congeniamos! No. Es solo, y repito _solo, _porque ella me odia demasiado para siquiera tomárselo en serio.

Lo que quiero decir es, que nosotros si congeniamos. Mejor que ella y Matt, me refiero. Mejor que ella y cualquier otra persona. Es obvio.

¡James me debió de haber dicho a mí! Lo hubiera matado. Cierto. Sin embargo, era yo quien el debió de haber dicho.

-Scorp ¡Scorp! Espera amigo.- ¿Acaso no puede este chico entender que quiero un poco de privacidad? ¿Acaso desea morir tan fervientemente? Porque eso es todo lo que va a conseguir si sigue metiéndose conmigo.

-¿Qué James? ¿Qué?- Dime. ¿Viniste para acá para anunciar que estas planeando su boda también? Porque si así es no voy a ser el padrino de bodas. No.

-Eres increíblemente divertido, ¿Lo sabías?- ¿Divertido? Ahora se está burlando de mi. Este chico ha cruzado todas las líneas hoy. Metiéndose con ella, metiéndose con Matt, ¡Metiéndose conmigo!

-A lo que me refiero es que, sabía que ibas a sorprenderte después de eso, ¡Pero no tenía ni idea de que ibas a enloquecer tanto!- ¿Sorprenderme? ¿Enloquecer? ¡Yo no estoy enloqueciendo! Simplemente estoy demasiado molesto con tus payasadas desequilibradas, eso es todo.

-¿Qué se supone que signifique eso?- Volteo de repente y le afronto. Necesito algunas explicaciones aquí.

-Esta supuesto a significar que esta relajando, puedes empezar a respirar ahora.- No creo que entienda lo que estás diciendo. Yo _estaba _respirando. ¡Aja! Lo estaba.

(¿Acaso era tan obvio que no? Solo pregunto...)

-James, ¿Por qué debería importarme si lo hablas en serio o no?- ¿Pensaste que podías hacerme confesar tan fácilmente? ¡Te equivocaste!

-Pues, no lo sé, tal vez por el hecho de que estás loco por ella…- ¿Qué cree el que está haciendo? No es nada de su incumbencia si lo estoy o no.

-¿Por quién?- No va a funcionar, lo sé, pero me va a conseguir un poco de tiempo para pensar en una excusa. 'Yo no quería', 'Yo sé que a ella yo nunca le voy a gustar también', 'Seh, ella es tu prima y me voy a mantener alejado'. Algo entre esas líneas.

-Que divertido Scorp, pero eso no te va a dar el tiempo de correr de nuevo. Sabes a quien me refiero.- ¡Yo no iba a correr! ¡Pero esperen! ¿Acaso tengo que correr? ¿Necesito correr? Porque puedo…

-¿Así que por eso estuviste diciendo todas esas estupideces allá? ¿Porque _pensaste _que me gustaba Weasley?- ¿Acaso acentué el hecho de que él _pensaba _que me gustaba?

-Si, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo.- No, no la tenias, y si, acepto tus disculpas.

-Si hubiera sabido que estas verdaderamente _enamorado _de ella hubiera dicho tu nombre sin pensarlo. Sin trucos.- Bueno, este chico tiene unos nervios. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Pero no vivirá para torturar a más personas con ellos. Se los puedo asegurar. Ya he tenido suficiente con él.

-Eso hubiera sido interesante.- Casi le escupo como respuesta y sonrío sardónicamente.

-Yo lo hubiera disfrutado mucho. El verla matarte.- Se está riendo. ¿Por qué se ríe? No es divertido. Pero claro, el nunca ha conocido su lado oscuro, por eso se ríe.

Pero yo si, y les repito: _no _es divertido. Es una experiencia traumática. Como aquella vez en cuarto año cuando transfigure su ensayo de Pociones de 1000 palabras en una tetera (Ni siquiera me voy a molestar en decir que 'accidentalmente' ya que ambos sabemos que lo hice con toda la intención). Bueno, ella quemo mi cabello. Todo. Así que tuve que usar una gorra por más de un mes. Y para agregarle a eso aun creo que ella intentaba dirigir ese hechizo un poco más abajo…

-Venga vamos. Estas exagerando. Ella no me hubiera matado. Tal vez me hubiera tirado un imperius pero matarme… nah.- Bueno, ¡Ese si que es un pensamiento alentador!

-Eso sería suficiente.- Le mire enojado. Aun no puedo ver lo que él intenta lograr aquí.

-Oh, solo corta el acto, Scorp. La cosa es que ella te gusta y tienes que decirle antes de que ella se encuentre un nuevo chico.- ¡Auch! Ese fue un golpe bajo.

-Creo que ella podría de hecho decir que 'si'.- De acuerdo ¿Qué está tomando esta persona? Sospecho que algunas drogas alucinógenas o algo.

-Hombre, deberías dejar la droga, te está matando.- Intento sonreír satisfecho pero esto ya no es una broma para mí.

-Lo que sea, Scorp. Deberías decirle de todas formas. Antes de que lo sepa todo el mundo.- ¿Todo el mundo? ¿Cómo diablos podrían enterarse? Yo no le he dicho a nadie. Fui perfectamente discreto.

-¿Le contaste estas tonterías a otros también?- Estoy botando humo como una vieja chimenea. ¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Qué lo voy a matar? Bueno no es siquiera suficiente…

-No. Solo a Matt.- Oh, así que por eso es que el estaba todo contento con ayudarme a hacerle la broma. El traidor. Ya tratare con el mas tarde.

-Así que, ¿Cuándo planeas decírselo?- ¡Eh, eh, eh! Creo que no le he explicado mi teoría de 'no decirle a nadie'… debería.

-Primero que nada, No tengo nada que decir. No recuerdo haber aceptado que me gustaba en ningún momento.- ¡Aja! ¡No lo hice! Ahora díganme ¿Quién es el genio aquí?

-Hombre, he estado hablando sobre eso por veinte minutos y ni una vez lo negaste o protestaste acerca de eso. Pienso que no necesito más pruebas que esa. ¡Eres tan obvio!- Mierda. _Si _que lo sabe. No puedo creerlo. Siempre pensé que James era el más despistado, desconcertado de todos ellos. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo descubierto?

Renuncio eso es todo. Si él quiere la verdad entonces se la daré. El quería interferir pues déjenlo interferir. El estará deseando no haberlo hecho en cuanto se dé cuenta del enredo en el que estoy.

-Bien. Simplemente bien. ¿Quieres oírlo? Entonces escucha. Si, me gusta. Estoy loco por ella como dijiste. ¿Satisfecho?- ¡Ja! El seguro que me está mirando bien profundamente. ¿Acaso no dije que iba a arrepentirse?

-¡Wow! Bueno… Entonces supongo… que deberías decirle.- ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo lo que va a decir? El tonto. Verdaderamente no tiene ni idea.

-Si, claro.- Como si ella fuera a creerme algún día. Ella simplemente se empezaría a reír y mandar hechizos hacia mí.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no vas a decirlo?- ¿Acaso me veo suicida? ¿Eh?

-¡Claro que no!- Que pregunta tan estúpida…

-Oh vamos ¡eso es idiota! Tienes que hacerlo.- Ehm… déjame pensarlo, hmmm… No, ¡No tengo que!

-De ninguna manera.- Punto. Fin de la conversación. Punto principales expuestos. Caso cerrado. ¿Captas?

-Joder, Scorp, ten un poco de coraje ¿Podrías?- ¿Tener coraje? Verdaderamente lo odio ahora. El no tiene ni una jodida idea de todo lo que tuve que soportar para mantener este secreto.

-Ahora óyeme atentamente porque solo voy a decir esto una vez. Si el hecho de que quiero vivir y poder al menos hablar con ella de vez en cuando me hace un cobarde entonces estoy más que seguro que soy uno. ¿Lo entiendes?- Busco por mi respiración que perdí hace ya un buen rato. El pregunto por ello, eso es todo lo que tengo para decir.

-Genial. Entonces supongo que ambos coincidimos en eso. Si que lo eres.- Dice el explotando. Joder, si que lo soy ¿no?

-Pensé que si te decía, tomarias finalemente un poco de coraje le irias a decir, como deberías. Pero si no estas listo para tomar el riesgo por ella entonces después de todo igual no deberías. _Obviamente _no hablas en serio.- ¿Qué no decía en serio? ¿Qué la amo? ¿Qué ella me odia? ¿Qué ella me matara? ¿Qué no puedo soportar el no hablarle? ¿Qué? Oh, el es todo un idiota. A veces no puedo creerlo.

-Eso no te incumbe, James. Pero gracias por tus buenas palabras. Me hicieron recordarme de porque no le dije a nadie.- El parece ofendido. Bueno, pues yo también lo estoy. El nunca debía de haber dicho lo que dijo.

Fue tan cruel.

El saber que nunca la tendría era fácil. El esperar que ella me odiara por siempre lo manejé. El verla besando a Flint lo sobreviví. Pero el oír que no la amaba, bueno eso es prácticamente insoportable.

xxx

_Y… ¿Qué tal? Personalmente me encanta este capítulo. Y eso que ahora es que empieza lo bueno ;) _

_¿Me dicen que les pareció en un review? Eso me encantaría. _

_Bueno, ya me voy. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, que por cierto es un poco corto así que no creo que dure mucho en publicar, aunque bueno quien sabe… _

_Cuídense mucho. Besos…_

_Gii3.~ _

_And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She doesn't notice me!  
[The girl bad boys want – Bowling for soup]_


	8. Chapter 8

_¡Actualización extra rápida! Aunque no sé si eso sea bueno o malo, porque eso quiere decir ¡que nos acercamos cada vez más al final! Pero bueno, les dejos leer.._

_Nada me pertenece, la historia es de la increíble Sarah (Su nombre en era tan largo que me dio flojera escribirlo entero, aunque escribí mas explicándolo xD) y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. _

_Ahora, a leer…_

**Capitulo 8:  
Los asuntos estropeados.**

Estoy hecha un completo lio. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirles por el momento. A lo que me refiero es que siento como si me hubiera aparecido en una dimensión diferente. Porque todo este tiempo he tenido cierto conocimiento de lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor mío. ¡En serio! Sé que no lo parecía pero si sabia un poco.

Sin embargo, ahora ando sin pista alguna. Sé que los cambios suceden, pero usualmente algunos aspectos de mi vida se quedan intactos. Bueno, no esta vez. No.

El estúpido de James con solo una oración suya me hizo preocuparme como nunca y Malfoy con un solo movimiento logro volverme loca. Ahora todo lo que pensaba que estaba en su lugar esta… bueno… ya no está bien.

Asunto estropeado número uno. Mis primos. Como en, mis estúpidos inmaduros y molestosos primos, lo saben todo acerca de mi vida personal. Supongo que hay que culpar a los elfos domésticos por eso. Obviamente se apresuraron a contarles como rompió con David y ellos, como los chicos estúpidos que son, tenían que gritarlo para que toda la escuela lo oyera.

Asunto estropeado número dos. Matt. My amigo Matt. El chico hasta el año pasado estaba intentando irrumpir en mi habitación junto con James para leer mi diario (No hace falta decir que no tengo uno, simplemente quería torturarlos.) ahora resulta que parece que le gusto. Lo que está, déjenme decirles, volviéndome loca. El incluso me estuvo mirando lascivamente por un minuto, ¡Por Merlín!

Asunto estropeado numero tres. Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy, si no me equivoco, estaba un poco molesto de que el estúpido de James me emparejara con Matt. Digo, no sé. Nunca he sido capaz de entender a ese chico (Aunque eso no me detuvo al enamorarme de él). Pero, aun así, creo que el estaba molesto con James por decir haber dicho lo que dijo. En mi defensa, el se fue solo unos momentos después sin siquiera molestarse en decir una excusa. Ahora díganme, ¿Acaso no es eso sospechoso?

Nunca pensé que diría esto pero, de hecho, hay una cosa que es incluso peor que saber que Malfoy te odia. Considerar que Malfoy, después de todo, puede que no te odie.

Porque, queridas personas, lo he aceptado. Que nosotros nunca podríamos estas juntos, y ahora un pequeño hecho viene y me hace preguntarme todo.

¿Saben qué? Creo que, después de todo, hay una sola cosa que se ha quedado igual en mi estropeada vida.

James aun sigue siendo el mismo estúpido, perdedor ignorante, que siempre ha sido.

-Buen día, Rose.- Oigo a mi querida amiga Chris murmurar adormilada junto a mí.

-Hola Chris.- Le respondo de igual manera.

-Así que, ¿Qué te está molestando esta vez?- Bueno, a decir verdad, estoy locamente enamorada con este chico que pensé que me odiaba, pero ahora parece estar molesto porque mi estúpido primo dijo que debería salir con su mejor amigo porque estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Eso es básicamente todo.

¿Ya pueden ver por qué no le digo a nadie de mis problemas?

-¡Nada!- Digo un poco muy entusiasta.

-Seh, claro, ¡Y _yo _acabo de llegar de un concierto de las Mandrágoras! Ahora, ponte seria. ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que estabas feliz de haber terminado con David. No me digas que estas arrepintiéndote…- ¡Un concierto de las Mandrágoras! Buena esa. Pero, ¿Arrepintiéndome? No.

-No es eso. Simplemente estoy un poco preocupada.- voy a lamentar esto…

-¿Preocupada por qué?- ¿Cómo puedo decirlo sin causar que ella se me desmaye aquí y ahora?

-Bueno, veras, todo el culpa de James.- Buen comienzo. Ahora respira y continúa.

-El decidió expresar su opinión sobre mi vida amorosa.- Ella parece horrorizada. Esta chica me comprende completamente.

-¡Mierda!- Esas fueron mis exactas palabras.

-Así que se volvió todo loco acerca de saber quién era mi alma gemela. El dijo que era un buen amigo suyo y tal. Y nunca creerás con quien me emparejó.- Te estoy diciendo, ¡Nunca!

-Jojojo. Pobrecita Rose. Ahora, déjame pensar… ¿Malfoy, tal vez?- Ehm, ¿Qué? Como diablos ella se le ocurrió esa loca idea. ¡La vida es una gran ironía!

-¡No! ¡Matt Jordan!- No puedo entender como ella pudo sugerir a Malfoy tan tranquilamente y cuando le digo que es Matt se me queda mirando tan atentamente…

-Eso si que fue inesperado.- ¿Me está tomando el pelo cierto? ¿Lo de Malfoy es natural, mientras que lo de Matt es la idiotez de esta situación?

-Al contrario que _tu _sugerencia, eso es _totalmente _predecible- Digo yo sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, siempre he pensado que ustedes dos como que competían.- De acuerdo como ya dije anteriormente mi vida se ha vuelto de cabeza. ¿Acaso la paranoia de James es contagiosa?

-¿Tú crees?- ¡Ups! Dulce Merlín, ¿Qué he dicho? ¿Acaso es mi boca tan incontrolable? Ahora ella me está mirando atentamente de nuevo, aunque esta vez no la culpo. ¡Arruinando mi mentira de una forma tan estúpida!

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Espera a que James oiga esto!- Oh, mierda. ¡Estoy bien muerta! ¡James! ¿Por qué no simplemente le da la noticia al 'Profeta'?

-¡Chris! ¡Chris! Vuelve. ¡No te atrevas a decirle esa tontería al estúpido de James!- Ella ni siquiera responde. Me rindo. Mi vida está arruinada. De una vez y por todas.

Este es el fin. Simplemente iré y disfrutare mi última lección de Pociones.

¡Oh! Y qué suerte la mía. Adivinen quien se encuentra detrás de mí. Malfoy, claro. Como si no fuera suficiente el haber destruido mi vida, el tiene que llevarse también mi última hora de cordura. Ese bastardo. Odiándome y luego pretendiendo estar enojado cuando termino emparejada con Matt.

Y, si de hecho, el no me odia como se supone que lo hace entonces ¿por qué él no ha dicho nada? Un simple 'Hola, Rose.' Hubiera sido suficiente. El muy tarado. Confundiéndome así. Haciéndome arruinar mi actitud de Odio-a-Malfoy.

Me vuelvo para dirigirle una mirada asesina. Si solo supiera lo que él me hace.

El me estar mirando fijamente de nuevo, como lo hizo ayer cuando estábamos en el Lago. Como… como si le interesara saber lo que estoy pensando. ¡Mentiroso!

-¿A qué estas mirando Malfoy?- le escupo. Ya el ha causado suficientes problemas.

-La pregunta correcta es, Qué estoy _intentando _mirar, Weasley. Y tu respuesta es, la pizarra. Pero es muy difícil ya que ese arbusto que está estancado en tu cabeza me bloquea la vista.- Brr. ¿Cómo se atreve?

Pero, ¡Aguarden un momento! Ese sonó mucho como el antiguo Odio-a-Rose Malfoy. Supongo que estaba equivocada después de todo. Mi mente enamoradiza –no él- tienen la culpa después de todo.

-¿Qué pretendes que haga, Malfoy? ¿Cortarme la cabeza?- Ya sé que sueno demasiado amarga para la ocasión pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Sería una buena idea. Digo, no eres más que una carga para la sociedad.- Vale, ya entendí tu punto Malfoy. No solo soy fea sino que inútil también. Lo entendí. Ya no volveré a dudar de su odio por mí nunca más.

-¡Señor! ¿Podría salir un minuto?- Levanto mi mamo en dirección a Curtling y veo por el rabillo del ojo la expresión de culpa de Malfoy. Oh, ¡Ya no voy a volver a caer por eso de nuevo! El profesor asiente y yo salgo de la clase en tiempo cero.

Me siento con ganas de golpearme la cabeza contra una pared. ¿Cómo pude haber imaginado que yo le gustaba? ¿Aunque fuera por solo un momento? ¿Cómo?

Asunto estropeado número cuatro. Soy una completa idiota.

Porque solo una idiota hubiera creído que a su enemigo de toda la vida le gustaba solo porque estaba enojado y dejo una conversación rápidamente sin anunciar _públicamente _la razón.

De todas formas, seguro que él iba a ir a darse el lote con alguna de sus novias o algo así.

_¿Qué tal? Como dije, y como tal vez se dieron cuenta, nos acercamos al final, quedan unos cuatro capítulos más si no me equivoco. Así que no creo que cuatro reviews más vayan a matar a ninguno, ¿Verdad? ;) _

_Bueno, se cuidan, Y nos leemos en la próxima actualización, que me temo que será menos rápida ya que el próximo capítulo es un poco largo. _

_Besos..._

_Gii3.~_


	9. Chapter 9

**Y finalmente, luego de décadas sin aparecer, aquí les traigo el capitulo número nueve de este hermoso fic, ya solo nos faltan dos, a menos claro, que estén dispuestas a acompañarme a la traducción de las secuelas de este fic… pero esa es otra historia (literalmente) así que disfruten este capítulo, que es uno de los mejores ;)**

****

**Capitulo 9:  
Tan condenadamente cerca**

¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien tanto y aun así tener miedo de decirle? ¿Cómo puedes admirar a una persona tan profundamente pero cuando se trata de considerar tener una relación con ella estar segura de que no funcionará? Y si verdaderamente encuentro finalmente mi perdida valentía y decido decirle ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer?

Todas estas son muy buenas preguntas, déjenme decirles. Pero aun así son simplemente pensamientos. Porque yo estoy demasiado asustado y James –por extraño que parezca- tiene razón. Si aun pienso en lo que pensaran los demás entonces no le amo lo suficiente.

¡Pero si la amo! Joder, claro que la amo. Más de lo que él podría si quiera imaginar.

Y podría soportar las miradas burlonas por parte de los Slytherins y Hufflepuffs. La pena de los Gryffindors y los 'fue un error' de los Ravenclaw. Lo que no puedo soportar es que ella me diga que no.

No puedo evitar temblar solo de pensarlo. Así que creo que si verdaderamente esto sucede –y sucederá si lo digo- yo…

Me convertiré en un hermitaño, me mudare a una cueva en algún lugar desierto y me alimentare únicamente de gusanos. Luego, después de un tiempo la desnutrición y el calor me harán perder mis sentidos y me convertiré en un lunático. Al final solo algunos campesinos pacíficos me recordaran como el 'el anciano profundamente desequilibrado' que robaba los gusanos de sus cosechas.

Es un grandioso plan, ¿no? ¿Me creerían si les digo que lo he considerado seriamente? Pues, así es. Ya he buscado una cueva… de acuerdo, de acuerdo eso no es cierto pero el resto… totalmente.

Sin embargo, ahora que lo pienso, luego de haber dicho lo que acabo de decir… no creo que necesite ir a un desierto para convertirme en lunático. Nah… el tener que verla todos los días y tener que pretender que la odio es igual de efectivo. No hay necesidad del calor, la arena y los gusanos.

Todo lo que necesito es un poco de Weasley cada tanto y mi razonamiento desaparecerá.

Eso quiere decir que de todas formas estoy atrapado. De alguna forma me las apañe para llegar a un callejón sin salida. ¡Felicidades!

Pues ella se ha metido dentro de mi piel hace mucho tiempo y tanto como le dijera que como si no ella aun me perseguiría. Ella, con su sonrisa de sabionda y sus increíbles ojos.

No importa si estoy en un desierto o en mi dormitorio pensaría en su rizado pelo rojo de todas formas.

No importa si ella me mira como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza o que me grite como siempre lo hace, aun fallaría cada prueba de pociones porque estaría mirándola.

Lo que me trae al pensamiento más pervertido, vergonzoso y horrible que he tenido en mis diecisiete años de vida. ¿Y que si yo… más o menos-, como que-, ligeramente, medio-, le digo? Si, lo sé no me he olvidado de los años pasados. Ya sé que dije que nunca le diría, pero… han pasado _cosas _desde entonces.

Ella tuvo un novio, y yo la hice llorar y se emparejo con mi mejor amigo y James descubrió todo así que tuvimos una conversación seria. Eso cuenta como algo ¿no? Porfavor digan que si…

-Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo una voz desde al lado de mi. Voltee mi vista de mi desayuno solo para encontrarme con James, quien está sentado despreocupadamente en la mesa de Slytherin sin importarle el millar de miradas asesinas. ¿Con que está de acuerdo él?

-¿Con que?- Pregunto de manera cortante. Odio como los Potters siempre saben lo que estoy pensando.

-Estoy de acuerdo con que deberías decirle.- Debe de ser un adivino. No hay otra explicación.

-Joder James, ¿Cómo lo haces?- refunfuño yo enojado.

-Te estás saliendo del tema aquí amigo. La pregunta es ¿Cómo _tú _vas a hacerlo?- Dice él como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Yo lo miro sorprendido.

-Ehm, ¿de ninguna manera?- digo yo sarcásticamente. Creí que el ya había desistido de mi _y _este argumento.

-Dijiste que ya no ibas a meterte en este lio- Digo. Y yo tengo razón. Ya me tengo a mi mismo para discusiones, no lo necesito a él también. ¡Claro que no!

-Y no lo haría pero tengo nueva información ahora. Las cosas han cambiado.- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué fue lo que cambio? Yo no he cambiado nada…

-¿Qué?- pregunto un tanto rudo. Odio no saber algo. Especialmente cuando ese algo tiene que ver con ella.

-Ya verás. Tienes que decirle. Pronto- Pronto dice él. Tienes que estar de joda. Cuando yo digo decirle me refiero a cuando crezcamos y seamos viejos y gruñones y cuando yo estaré medio sordo así que no oiré el 'no' y las risillas que le segiran. No pronto. No ahora… Merlín que pensamiento tan loco.

-Esta tarde sería una buena idea.- De acuerdo, me estoy riendo tan fuertemente. Es una broma, ¿cierto? Algún nuevo tipo de trampa… ¡no es posible que él se refiera a hoy! A este día. En las siguiente veinticuatro horas… que ridículo.

-Hablo en serio, ¿De qué te ríes hijo?- Lo miro como si tuviera tres años y estuviera intentando aparecerse.

-No- Digo simplemente.

-Pero claro.- ¡El va en serio! Por Merlín lo dice en serio.

-¡James! Ya conozco la respuesta así que ¿Por qué apresurar las cosas?- gruño. Este chico está seriamente desequilibrado. Como yo.

-¡No sabes nada!- dice el abruptamente ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

No es la primera vez que sucede me atrevo a decir…

-Ya sé que ella dirá que no.- El quiere que yo sufra, ¿no? Ese sádico…

-¿Entonces por qué no vas y le dices y terminas con eso de una buena vez?- Hmm, un argumento bastante razonable.

-Y-yo…- No tengo ni idea. ¿El posponerlo es más fácil? Tal vez.

-Deja de ser un cobarde, Scorpius. Quiero a mi prima muchísimo y por mucho tiempo pensé que nadie seria lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Hasta que me di cuenta que, mi mejor amigo –quien está loco por ella y es un chico genial- podría serlo. Así que no lo arruines.- Wow. No tenía ni idea de que James pudiera formar una frase tan larga. ¿Y, el piensa que _yo _soy bueno para _ella? _

Joder, debo decirlo hoy.

Tengo que hacerlo. Si James está actuando de forma madura _y _cree que hay alguien lo suficientemente bueno para Weasley entonces tengo que ir y hablar con ella.

Porque es oficialmente 'Día de los milagros'.

Tal vez tenga una oportunidad. No una oportunidad con ella… ¡no!

Una oportunidad de decirlo y dejar la habitación intacto. Es todo lo que deseo. O, mejor, es todo lo que me _atrevo _a desear.

-Si no estoy de vuelta en una hora, mándame una lechuza a San Mungo, ¿De acuerdo?- Le grito a la par que me paro rápidamente.

-A, y por cierto, ¿…papá? Perdón por desquitarme contigo.- Me apresuro a la mesa de Gryffindor y lo oigo reírse detrás de mí. El muy idiota.

Allí esta ella sentada, comiendo tranquilamente su puré de patatas. ¿Puré de patatas? Tal vez deba pensar esto mejor…

No. Ya es muy tarde, todo lo que puedo hacer es encontrar un plan.

Porque, ya ven, es Rose Weasley de quien hablamos. No cualquier chica a quien le pediría hablar en privado.

Es ella. No puedo explicarlo mejor de ahí. No mientras mi estomago esta vuelto un nudo y mi desayuno está en mi boca. ¡Es _ella_! Eso es todo.

Trago pesadamente y le toco el hombro con la punta de mis dedos. No estoy acostumbrado a tocarla.

Pero de repente me decido. Debo tomar una posición al respecto. La agarro por el brazo violentamente y la hago pararse. Ella voltea su bella cara hacia mí y me mira sobresaltada. ¿No me esperabas, o si? Bueno, y creo que eso no es ni cerca a todo el sobresalto que va a sentir dentro de poco. Oh Merlín, no puedo hacerlo. No puedo, no puedo…

-¿Malfoy?- Dice ella y yo puedo prácticamente oír mi corazón latiendo rápidamente. No hay vuelta atrás ahora. ¿Eso es lo que todos dicen, no?

No le respondo nada. Solo la arrastro conmigo. No me había dado cuento de lo pequeña y desprotegida que ella es hasta ahora. Podría cargarla si quisiera. Y sin mucho esfuerzo además. Aunque claro, ella también puede igual de fácil sacarme los ojos con un hechizo. En lo que a magia respecta ella es extremadamente poderosa, ¿Saben?

Rápidamente abro la puerta de la primera sala de clases vacía que encuentro y entro con Weasley siguiéndome. Como si tuviera una opción. Me siento un poco como un cavernícola. Arrastrándola y tal, pero me temo que esta es la única forma. Además, no sería la primera vez que la trato horriblemente. Y _si, _o mejor dicho, _cuando _ella me rechace seré aun peor.

Porque yo merezco saber que también la hice un lio. Y ella tiene que saber que no es la única que puede volver a alguien loco. Yo también puedo.

Y definitivamente lo hare.

Pronto.

-Weasley.- Casi declaro, más que propiamente decir. Ella está enojada conmigo. Jajaja. Y aun no he empezado si quiera. Merlín, ayúdame.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Me dice ella, picada. Buena pregunta. ¿Creen que empeoraría las cosas si respondo que no tengo ni idea? Solo pregunto, porque… saben... verdaderamente no la tengo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a arrastrarme hasta aquí, como si fueras algún tipo de creatura prehistórica?- Y ahora díganme, ¿Estamos o no hechos el uno para el otro? No puedo evitar reír. En otras circunstancias hubiera podido retenerlo pero ahora estoy demasiado en pánico para hacer tal cosa. Ella parece estar sorprendida con mi buen humor. Seh… ya somos dos.

-No tienes ningún derecho. Estaba comiendo, y no recuerdo haberte dado el permiso de molestarme cuando como. O en cualquier otro momento, ya que estamos.- Ahora óyeme bien, tu! Todo este lio no fue nunca un asunto de permisos. Yo tampoco te di nunca el permiso de volverme la cabeza un lio pero lo hiciste de todas formas así que…

Retengo las ganas de replicarle, esos mismo pensamientos.

-Por no mencionar que no planeo quedarme aquí contigo ni un segundo más.- Ella está toda roja y furiosa. Ahora por primera vez no siento ninguna felicidad en verla enojada. Doy paso hacia atrás y la miro fijamente. Aun sin poder mediar palabra. ¿Acaso va ella a irse verdaderamente? Y si lo hace ¿entonces yo que hago?

Doy un valiente paso hacia ella y la agarro por el brazo nuevamente. Pero esta vez, para mi gran decepción, ella se libera rápidamente de mí. ¿Alguien tenía idea de que ella fuera tan fuerte? Nah… yo tampoco.

-¿Podrías por favor dejar de tocarme? Podría contagiarme de algo.- Sarcasmo, ¿eh? Buena. ¿No sienten el deseo de aplaudir todos sus comentarios? Yo sí. Eso seguro.

Nuestras peleas son, déjenme decirles, unos verdaderos eventos. La gente va y nos pide autógrafos después. Además, tenemos un tipo de juramento o regla silenciosa. Llámenlo como les plazca.

Cuando ella me reprocha estoy supuesto a encontrar un igual de majestuosa manera de responder. Y luego ella me insulta de nuevo y yo le devuelvo el insulto, hasta que cualquiera de los dos se aburre –lo cual nunca pasa- o nos cansamos (Se que suena poco probable pero luego de cinco horas de insultos y maldiciones sin parar cualquiera estaría exhausto).

Como sea, esta vez no planeo empezar una pelea de cinco horas, no… mi objetivo es un asesinato de diez segundos. O una confesión de lo que siento por ella… por ponerlo más elegante.

-Escucha,…- Intento. Y fallo. Típico.

-¿De nuevo sin palabras, Malfoy? ¿Entonces por qué no te quitas de mi camino y me dejas ir?- ella no puede evitarlo, siempre tiene que comentar cualquier cosa que yo haga.

-No es que no me este entreteniendo esta conversación. ¡No! No es eso. Es solo que me siento enferma de repente. Por pasar tanto tiempo contigo y tal.- Es una chica cruel esta Weasley.

-Claro, no pienses que no aprecio el silencio de tu parte. ¡Oh! Solo Merlín sabe cuánto lo aprecio. No es como si no tuvieras si quiera que hablar para ser una molestia.- ella me mira fijamente constantemente. Seh… también te quiero. Hombre, ¿Díganme de nuevo ¿por qué me decidí a decirle?

-No sé qué es lo que más te hace ver como tal idiota. Tu aspecto terriblemente arrogante, tu escandalosa sonrisa o tus sinuosos ojos…- Wow, afirmaciones serias por aquí. Hasta ahí llegan mi buen aspecto, my sonrisa sabionda y mis ojos encantadores. A volar por la ventana.

Por Merlín, ¿Es esto todo lo que ella tiene que hacer para hacer que dude de mi mismo? Al parecer.

-Y ni voy a decir nada de tus payasadas retorcidas.- Y también se me niega mi ingenio… ¿Qué más puede un hombre perder?

-O sea, no es solo el tener que preguntarme como sacas Os en los exámenes, ¡No! Lo que me preocupa más es como logras tener amigos y chicas. Tú de todas las personas en el mundo. Tú, quien llamas a la mitad de la gente aquí 'sangresucia' y a la otra mitad 'estúpidos _como _sangreucia'. Tú, quien preferiría quemar sus notas antes que compartirlas. Tú, quien has hecho a casi todas las chicas llorar por ti.- Hmm, ok, supongo que si habían más cosas que podía perder. Y lo hice, muchísimas gracias.

¿Entonces, según ella, mis buenas cualidades son…? ¿Qué cosa? Ah sí, ya recordé. Nada. O tal vez, que soy alto. A lo que me refiero es que, ella disparo con tantas acusaciones y supongo que se le olvidaron una o dos pero aun así no creo que me haya llamado pequeño. ¿Cierto?

-Pero ¿sabes lo que más me saca de quicio sobre ti?- Oh! ¿Hay más? Pensé que ya habíamos hablado más o menos de todo lo que podríamos hablar acerca de mí que pueda ser descrito. Espera. ¿Hablara de mi altura, o me equivoco?

-Más que nada, odio con todo mi ser como puedes ser tan frío con la gente. Conmigo en particular. Me hace sentir invisible, de acuerdo.- ¿Frío? Tal vez si lo sea. Pero… ¿ella, invisible? No lo creo. Esta conversación se ha salido de control.

-¿Y sabes lo que más me molesta de ti Weasley?- Le respondo enojado. Ella ya me puso en ridículo lo suficiente. Ya he aceptado todas sus criticas. Todas sus hirientes críticas. Ahora es mi turno.

-Odio lo inconsciente que eres a veces.- Ya, lo dije. ¿Feliz? ¿Sorprendida? Sí, claro. ¿Cómo no podría estarlo? Ella esperaba algo que emparejara con sus increíbles insultos. Solo que… ya no estoy jugando _ese _juego. Ya me harte del intercambio de insultos.

-¿Inconsciente? No veo como…- Dice ella. ¿Soy yo o ella se ve un poco mas calmada? Yo por el otro lado…

-¿Ves? Lo estás haciendo de nuevo. Sí, jodidamente inconsciente, eso es lo que eres.- Le grito y ella parece un poco asustada.

-Eres tan lista y franca y bella y…- Tomo una gran bocanada de aire-… especial que no podrías ser invisible ni aunque te hiciera un hechizo de invisibilidad.- La verdad desde el principio hasta el final, la verdad.

-Y tu solo vas por ahí haciendo que todos se enamoren de ti aun si no lo quieren y aun así no tienes ni idea lo increíble que eres.- ¡Y en verdad no la tiene! Miren lo sorprendida que está. Merlín… sus ojos.

-No. No me mires de esa forma. No te atrevas a mirarme con esos ojos azules tuyos. Lo digo en serio, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que siempre hemos sido enemigos y se cómo te encanta eso pero a _mí _no. Al menos ya no. Porque estoy enamorado de ti" Por los pantalones de Merlín, lo dije. En verdad hice lo que dije que nunca haría. Esto será un desastre. No puedo ni mirar.

-Lo he estado por mucho tiempo, pero nunca dije nada porque sabía que me odiarías aun mas.- Oh, no, corrección.- Se que me odiaras aun mas.

-Pero aun así te amo. Te amo cuando me gritas porque tus mejillas se ponen rojas y tus ojos brillan. Y te amo cuando te ríes de mí porque puedo ver tu cara iluminarse. Por no mencionar que te amo con goma de mascar por todas partes, enojada y avergonzada.- Sonrío con este pensamiento.

-Con todo y todo, no ha habido un solo momento en los últimos tres años en el que no te haya pensado que eres increíble. Por Merlín estoy reprobando pociones porque estoy viéndote todo el rato. Y yo _nunca _repruebo nada. Así que nunca me vuelvas a decir que eres invisible. Nunca.- Siento como si algo se hubiera empujado hacia mí de repente. Wow. No puedo… respirar. ¿Acaso esta… Besándome? ¡Oh Merlín! Ella me abraza fuertemente y siento sus suaves labios posarse contra los míos. No tenía idea de que ella podía ser tan… tan… tan… apasionada.

Esto _tiene _que ser un sueño. Porque si no le es entonces tender que empezar a creer en Santa Claus otra vez.

Decido que es lo mejor que le responda el beso ahora.

Oh, qué demonios, ¡La estoy besando de vuelta! Yo profundizo el beso y ella parece disfrutarlo. ¿Qué podría significar eso? ¿Tal vez que yo también le gusto? O solo que soy un buen besador. Nunca pensé que lo diría pero espero que sea la primera más que la segunda.

Oh, joder. No puedo ponerme a pensar en esto ahora. No mientras estoy, ya saben, tan cerca de ella.

Tan. Condenadamente. Cerca.

El mareo llega rápidamente. Ya he perdido toda lógica. No tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando tampoco. Mi mente está cerrada y todo lo que alcanzo a ver son retazos del mundo. Su delgada cintura bajo mi brazo. Sus largos dedos enredados en mi cabello. Un rulo rojo en su frente. Sus pies presionados contra los míos. Y su respiración en mi cuello. Éxtasis. Mi corazón golpeteando.

Jamás me había sentido de esta manera. Tan mareado. Exaltado. Lleno de alegría.

Con todas las demás chicas yo siempre tenía el control. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Nunca antes me habían puesto el mundo de cabeza de esta manera.

Pero las otras chicas ya no importan. Solo _ella _importa. Sé que suena patéticamente empalagoso pero uno tiene que decir lo que dicta su mente, ¿no? Y eso es exactamente lo que dicta mi mente –No, grita- en este momento. Ella es impresionante. Hermosa. No hay nada más increíble en todo el mundo que ella y no puedo creer que haya sido un cobarde por tanto tiempo.

Y puede reírse todo lo que quieran de lo aniñado y romántico que sueno pero lo digo en serio. Punto. Aun los cínicos como yo necesitamos algo de tiempo para ser románticos. ¿O no?

Intento contener my aliento por tanto como sea posible y no tener que dejar de besarla aunque sé que ambos necesitamos respirar. Pero en mi defensa, ella tampoco se detiene.

Aun así luego de un tiempo ella disuelve el beso. ¿Por qué? ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué? ¿Es acaso porque podríamos sofocarnos hasta morir en cualquier momento si no nos deteníamos? Porque a mí no me importaría.

-Y-yo…- Titubea ella en busca de palabras y de repente empiezo a entrar en pánico. ¿Va a decirme que se arrepintió? ¿Qué deberíamos olvidarnos de esto? ¿Qué ella no sintió nada?

-También te amo.- ¡Por amor a Merlín! Todo lo que logro hacer es sonreír como un idiota. ¿En verdad ella acaba de decir que me ama? Este simplemente tiene que ser el 'Día de los milagros'. ¿Y por que mi corazón esta latiendo tan rápido? ¿Puede la alegría extrema tener este efecto en mí? No tenía idea…

Debí habérselo dicho hace años. Años. ¿Qué me estaba conteniendo? Quienquiera que dijo que el orgullo importa era un condenado tonto.

¡Oh! Espera, ese fui yo… Bueno, qué más da. Estoy demasiado feliz para pelear. Además, ella me ama. ¡Joder! Me ama. Y yo pensé…

-Pensé que me odiabas. Dijiste que me odiabas. Haces unos minutos.- Murmuro. Tengo que estar seguro. Tengo que.

-Porque pensé que tú también me odiabas. Pensé que si te decía que te quería te reirías hasta morir. Fui una tonta. Eso seguro.- Es como escucharme a mí mismo. Si tuviera que explicar por qué no le dije nada por tanto tiempo hubiera utilizado esas mismas palabras. Merlín. Esto es un lio, de acuerdo.

-No tiene idea de cuantas veces pensé en decírtelo y esas mismas razones me detuvieron.- Susurré. ¿A ella? ¿A mí mismo? No lo sé. Pero no es como si importara. Porque ella esta tan cerca que es casi como si estuviera dentro de mí. En mi cabeza. Esa vocecita que te dice qué hace cuando estás en problemas.

-¡Que lio!- exclama ella y mira hacia mí de nuevo. Me inclino y la beso de nuevo. Suavemente. Como si nos conociéramos por años. Y en cierto modo si se siente así un poco. No tengo ni idea de por qué.

-Si fue un lio. Ahora está todo ordenado. ¿Cierto?- Ella solo sonríe. 'Solo' estando demás en esa frase por descontado. Su sonrisa es diferente que cualquier otra sonrisa. Es una sonrisa de alegría, no de sarcasmo. Es tan brillante que tengo el impulso se voltear mi cabeza a otro lado. Es la sonrisa más linda que jamás he visto.

Esta es mi sonrisa.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**¿No les dije que era de los mejores capítulos? Bello ¿no? Un poco de Scor/Rose fluff para las fans ;P**

**Si aun hay alguien leyendo esta historia… espero que te haya gustado y espero verte en los próximos dos capítulos que nos faltan ;)**

**Besos**

**Gii~**


End file.
